The huntress and the hybrid
by kineret
Summary: Klaus is ready to the ritual that will brake the curse. what happened when the huntress interferes? The plot is from the TV show, but I took Meredith from the books.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! this is my firs story in here, and English it's not my mother's language so be gentle with me :) enjoy! **

**THE HUNTRESS AND THE HYBRID**

**Chapter 1: The sacrifice**

Meredith was on her way to the place where Klaus choose to do the ritual of the sacrifice. She had her bow in her hand and arrows on her back. She loved archery, Silence weapon and perfect for vampires hunt.

She got to her position. Wearing black jeans, black top and a black jacket with a hoody, she melted in to the darkness of the wood. In front of her she saw three circles of fire. Each one held one creature that will be sacrifice. Elena gilbert- the doppelganger, Jules- the werewolf and Jenna- the new vampire that was also Elena's aunt. All of this so the hybrid's curse will broke.

Meredith watched the witch that will do the ritual, holding the moon stone in two hands. They all waited for the full moon to get to his height in the dark sky. Meredith looked up. She didn't have much time.

Suddenly Klaus disappeared from her view.

When he came back he had Stefan with him. One moment they were talking, and then Stefan was with a piece of wood in his back and Elena was screaming.

Meredith pulled out an arrow that was filled with anesthetic. It was her invention. She puts the arrow in her bow, pulls the string to her chin and releases the arrow to its target. The witch gasped in surprise and fell to the ground a few moments later.

At the same moment the fire disappeared.

Jules ran in to the night and Meredith came out to face Klaus.

Elena tried to go to Stefan but was stopped by Meredith. "Jenna get her out of here, vampire speed, and call Damon. I will take care of Stefan." She said. "Meredith?" asked Jenna. "Just go!" she said and turned around. She felt the wind that was caused by Jenna vampire speed.

Klaus stared at her. "You killed my witch." He said furiously. "Of course not, she is just unconscious." Said Meredith. "You have ruined my ritual." He said through clenched teeth. "That was my point." She smiled.

She threw at him a silver dagger. "Sorry to disappoint you love, but this daggers does not work on me." He said, grinning, and pulled the dagger out of his chest. "Ho, I know. But it still hurt doesn't it?" she said, grinning back.

He was in front of her in a flash of movement, holding her by her throat. "You should have stayed home little girl." He said and sank his fangs in her throat.

A moment later he was spiting her blood. "You arrogant idiot, I am a vampires huntress, don't you think that my body will be full of vervain?" she said angrily. Blood dripped on her neck. Klaus chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked. "You poisoned me with your blood and somehow it actually turned me on, my Spanish huntress." He continued to chuckle. She lifted her knee in to his groin and he collapsed on the ground, groaning.

"Stay away from my friends." She warned him and turned around.

There were Bonnie, Damon supporting his wounded brother, and Elijah, all of them watching her.

Behind her, Klaus stood up, took his unconscious and run away.

Her hoody fall of her head long ago.

"Meredith?" asked Damon.

She sighed.

"It's a very long story." She said.

"So let's go home. We have a lot to talk about." Said Elijah.

All of them walk to the Salvatore's boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 2! I would like to read comments. enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: explanations**

Meredith sank in to the sofa in the living room of the Salvatore's boarding house. She was surrounded by her friends, humans and vampires as one.

"Please stop staring at me like this." She almost begged. "So spit it out. We are planning for weeks how to save Elena and kill Klaus, and you just showing up, saving Elena and making Klaus run away." Said Damon, annoyed.

"Fine. I am vampire's huntress since I was fifteen. I had developed my own weapons and when I have time I get out of town and hunt vampires. I kill only the ones who deserved to die." She explained.

Damon looked at her with raised eyebrow. "Vampires like me?" he asked. She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Damon you are a toy vampire. You pull up a big show that's all. I have killed vampires that were older, stronger and crueler than you. You are actually a good guy; you just refused to admit it." Said Meredith and smiled.

Damon hissed angrily and jump to her direction. Meredith jump off of the sofa right on time to get out of his way. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Meredith. Her neck was still dripping a little bit, and she started to feel dizzy. "Don't talk about me like you know me, its pisses me off." He said. "Fine." She said and got back to her seat.

"You need to take care of your neck," said Elijah. She took down the paper towel that she was holding to her neck. It was bloody. "Your brother bites deep." She answered. "I can give you my blood, it will heal," he suggested kindly. "No, thank you. I don't drink vampire's blood, and they are not invited in to my house. It's just a principle of mine." She replied. "Accepted. Can I bandage it for you instead?" he asked. "Amm… the blood?" she asked. "I can resist it, I promise." He said in a smile. "O.K. then, thanks." She said. "You're welcome." He said.

"There are bandages in the left cabinet in the kitchen." Said Stefan. Elijah nodded and went to the kitchen. "What with you and the original?" asked Damon. "Nothing, he is jest being nice." She replied. "Sure." Said Damon sarcastically. "Shut up." She said as Elijah got out of the kitchen with bandages in his hand.

"Nicklaus really did bite deep." Said Elijah while taking care of Meredith wounded neck. She did not respond.

Eventually he was done. "Thanks," She said again. "No problem." He said and return to his place. Damon smirk at her, Meredith ignored him.

"So Meredith, how did you deal with Klaus's witch?" asked Bonnie. "With this." She said and pulled out one of her arrows. The arrow past trough the hands of all present. "Sorry but I don't get it. You are saying that you killed her? Not that I mined if you did, but you don't look like the type that will murdered a witch," said Damon. "I didn't kill her. At the head of the arrow there is anesthetic that spreads in the victim body when it hit the target." She explained. "So you put her to sleep?" asked Damon. "Yes. I can put you to sleep as well; I have arrows full with vervain." Said Meredith, smirking. They laughed. "Funny." Said Damon, irritated.

"Well… I think I will go home now." Said Meredith and stood up. "Need a ride?" suggested bonnie. "No thanks, I will walk." She said in a smile. "Meredith thank you so much for tonight, call me if you need anything," said Elena and hugged her. "Sure… you're welcome, thanks." She mumbled, blushing with embarrassment. "Thank you, really." Said Stefan. "Sure, bye." She said and started running home before someone will try to hug her or thank her again.

She was glad that everything was out and that she wasn't lying to her friends anymore.

Now she was free, she thought to herself while getting in to her empty house. Sadness was all over her face. Her parents died recently in a car accident. A drank driver throw them off of the road and they got killed immediately. She was alone now.

Meredith sighed and got up to take a shower and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 3! what do you think? enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: a contract of blood**

Klaus woke up in a groan. That girl hits hard, he thought to himself while getting out of his bed. He was thinking about the ruined ritual. He has to find a way to do it in the next full moon.

"Greta!" he called. "Yes?" asked the witch. "Find me a new werewolf and a new vampire before the next full moon. Not from here, I don't want to complicate things. Not now, anyway." He said. "Yes sir." She answered. "Oh, and get me some ice, please. The girl hit me really hard last night." He added. "Immediately." She said and got out of the room. Katherine stared at her curiously.

He still used Saltzman's apartment, it was comfortable this way.

* * *

Damon sighed. He only left two days to live, maybe three. He was standing in front of the window, the sun shine on him, and he is untouched thanks to his day-walking ring. Elena was angry with him because he gave her his blood so she will come back, for at least as a vampire, after the sacrifice, that eventually did not happen.

He looked down at his arm. The werewolf's bite from last night now spread even more over his arm. He was dying. He played with his ring over his finger; he can die in his own terms.

"What are you doing?" he heard Meredith voice behind him. "It's none of your business." He hissed. "Is that a werewolf's bite?" she asked and pulled his arm. He groaned in pain. "Sorry." She said.

Meredith looked at the window. "If you took off you ring, I will hit you on the head." She warned him. "I am dying." He said. "We will find something." She promised. "There is nothing to find." He said. "I will find it anyway." She said in a smile and stubbed him with a vervain arrow. Damon gasped and fell down. "I told you I can put you to sleep too," she said above his head. She stroked his silky black hair. He may be annoying, but he is still her friend.

"What happened?" asked Stefan. "He was bitten by a werewolf, probably by Tyler last night. I saw him trying to take off his ring, so I stubbed him with vervain arrow." She explained. Stefan looked like he was in real pain. "We will find a cure. But for now, you should put him in the cell." She said. Stefan nodded in agreement and pulled his unconscious brother to the cell.

* * *

In the next hour Stefan was with Bonnie, while she was trying to convince the hundred dead witches to help them help Damon.

Meanwhile, Meredith was watching Damon that was already recovering from the influence of the vervain.

"You came to watch me die?" he asked. "No. I am just waiting for Stefan, he went to see Bonnie. They are trying to talk with the dead witches." She answered. "The witches hate me," he mumbled. "Lucky for you, they like Stefan and Bonnie." Alaric came down the stairs.

"Stefan came back?" asked Meredith. "No, he went straight to my apartment, the witches told him to go to Klaus." Said Alaric. "What?!" Meredith ran straight to her car.

She dialed Stefan's cell phone number. He answered on the second ring. "Meredith, I can't speak right now." He said. "Stefan Salvatore, if you say a word before I get there, I will kill you. Did you hear me?" she asked. "Yes." He said after a short pause. "Good. I will be there in two minutes." She said. "Do you know where I am? There is no way you could get here in two minutes." Said Stefan. "Funny, I am already here." She said from the door that she just opened.

"How did you…?" Stefan looked at her, surprised. "I know how to drive." She said and winked at him. He smiled.

"Hello love." Said Klaus. "Hello Nicklaus." She smiled. "Stefan here, started to say something when you called." He said. "I know, but I wanted to be here, I don't trust you." She responded. "I don't see your bow," he said in a smile. "Guns are more suitable in a closed place." She said and pulled two guns out of her belt. "Of course. Now, why are you here?" He asked.

"We need your blood." Said Meredith. Stefan and Klaus stared at her. "Excuse me?" said Klaus. "The moment I heard that the witches send Stefan to you, I knew that your blood is the only cure for werewolf bite. I should have guessed it earlier." She said. "So, you want my blood for…?" he asked. "Damon." She said. "I see. There would be a price for my blood." He warned them. "Of course." She smiled.

"I want Elena for the next full moon, and I want both of you to join me when I call you. It will be after the sacrifice." He said his demands. "Deal." Said Meredith. "Meredith," mumbled Stefan. She stared at him in warning. He just nodded.

"The problem is that I don't trust you either." Said Klaus in an evil smile. Meredith pulled out a short knife from her boot. She did a cut in the middle of her palm. Veins appeared on the faces of Klaus, Stefan and Katherine at the smell of her blood. She threw the knife to Klaus that catch it.

"Blood oath." She explained in response to his gaze. He smiled. "I will heal in a second." She smiled too. "No you don't. The blade is covered with vervain; it will slow your healing." She said. "Ho, smart trick." He said. "Very useful." She said.

Klaus did a cut in his palm and held out his hand. Meredith took his hand and shook it. "If you are lying to me I will kill every one you ever knew." He said darkly. "You will do that and I will rip your heart out of your chest." She said in the same tone as his and released his hand.

"You are tough." He noted. She ignored his words. "We need your blood." She said. He smiled and deepened the cat in his palm, letting the blood to flow in to a glass. Meredith took the glass and her knife from him. "Thank you." She said while turning to the exit.

"Nice doing business with you love," she heard his words behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 4! do you think meredith's plan will work? enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: a plan**

Meredith and Stefan got in to Damon's room at the boarding house. Alaric let him out of the cell, after he become too weak to cause any trouble.

"I told you I will find a cure," said Meredith while helping Damon to drink Klaus blood. "And what did you sell for it? A kidney?" asked Damon while getting in to the shower. He was really sticky because of the infection from the bite.

"No, but the sacrifice is going to happen at the next full moon." Said Meredith. "Sorry, I think I heard you saying that the sacrifice is happening?" said Damon, stepping out of the shower. "It's what I- can you put something on you?" Damon was wearing nothing. "I am getting dressed. Can you explain please the whole sacrifice thing?" he asked.

Meredith talked with her back to him. "That was the deal we made with Klaus. Sacrifice for the cure." She explained. Stefan stared at her, knowing she wasn't telling Damon the full deal. "I hate that- can you turned around?" he said frustrated. "It depends, are you wearing any clothes?" she asked. "y-e-s!" he said. "Ho." She turned around.

"Look, I will make sure Elena will survive it, just trust me." She said. "Fine, tell me your plan." He demanded. "Tell Elena to meet us here." She said. "Fine." Said Damon and stepped out of the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Stefan quietly. "Can you trust me?" she asked. He nodded in agreement.

Elena was seated in the living room when Meredith stepped in. "Hi, what is going on?" asked Elena. "Damon was bitten by Tyler. So we needed a cure." Meredith stopped when she saw the expression that was on Elena face. "That why you came to apologies? Because you are dying?" she asked softly. "He came to apologies because he **was** dying. As I said, we got a cure. Damon is fine, but the cure was Klaus's blood and I did a deal with him." Said Meredith.

"Tell her what the deal is." Said Damon. Meredith wanted to hit him on the head. She hates when people push her. "The sacrifice is going to happen at the next full moon." Said Meredith.

"And you have a plan." Said Elijah's voice from behind Meredith. She turned around. "Yes. Elena is the last one to be sacrifice at the ritual. After that, Klaus will be weak and busy in his transformation. At that point, Damon will inject vampire's blood in to her heart and start doing CPR. After that you will take her here and give her blood bug to the vein." She finished. "Do you think it will work?" asked Stefan. "I think so," said Meredith.

"You think?!" screamed Damon. "Damon calm down," said Stefan. "She said it may not work." Said Damon. "We don't have a choice." Said Elena. "She shouldn't have made a deal with Klaus." Said Damon. "We saved your life!" said Meredith angrily. "Maybe you shouldn't." said Damon. "Damon don't be a jerk, we couldn't let you die. There is a big chance that her plan will work, so we will go with that." Said Stefan.

"Stefan is right. Klaus will drink Elena's blood to the point that her heart will stop. He will not drink all of her blood, but you will need to act fast." Said Elijah. "As I said, Klaus will be too busy to watch what happening behind him. It going to work, it has to." Said Meredith and look in to Elena's eyes. Meredith's eyes begged Elena to trust her. Elena nodded.

"O.k. we have a month." Said Meredith and was answered with silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 5! Please read and review. **

**Chapter 5: The full moon**

Meredith was running in the wood. She looked around and gasped when she was pinned to the ground by Damon.

"Remind me again, why we are doing this?" asked Damon, still on top of her. "Just a regular practice, you are helping." She answered. Stefan show up above them, and pulled Damon off her by his jacket. "Behave." Said Stefan. Damon scowled at him. Caroline put out her hand to help Meredith to stand up.

The true was that Meredith didn't know what going to happen after they will go with Klaus, so she wanted to be prepared.

It was only a week left until the full moon. Elena was at home, writing letters to her friends and family in case Damon will not succeed to bring her back after the sacrifice.

**One week later… **

It was the night before the full moon. Elena decided to spend the night with Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy at home. She will have the next day for Stefan, besides it may not be her last day alive. Damon will save her.

Meanwhile, Meredith was busy packing. She didn't know when Klaus will call them, so she better be ready. She already had one big bag with cloths and her toilet stuff. Now she was packing her weapons.

A wooden box full of vervain, wolfsbane and other herbs, hundred arrows and two bows, fore guns and three hundred wooden bullets, a few knives and a rope.

"Do you have licenses for all of this?" She turned around to face the owner of the familiar voice. "Hi Stefan, and yes I do." She said, smiling. Stefan was standing on her windowsill. "Fake licenses." He guessed. "Of course." She said. He started to laugh and Meredith joined him.

"They will never forgive us for not telling them the whole true." Said Stefan after the laugh faded. "I know, but if we tell them the true, they will try to stop us, and they may get hurt." She said. "We should have never come back here. All the problems came with us." Said Stefan grimly. "You are wrong honey." She said softly. Stefan looked up at her. "Klaus would have found her sooner or later, without you she was just dead. Now she has a chance." she smiled at him. "She is lucky to have you Stefan." She finished. He smiled at her. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome. Now go have some sleep," she said. "Good night Meredith," He whispered. "Good night Stefan." She whispered back and saw him jumping of her window and disappearing in the night.

The next night came fast. Elena came to the sacrifice place, ready to die and hoping to live. She knew Damon was nearby, and that Stefan and Meredith hiding in the woods. Meredith told her that if Klaus will see them he will think that something is going on and may try to hurt their friends.

The full moon was in his way up, and the witch was ready. In the two circles of fire were strangers, one vampire one werewolf, and both of them males. At the third, was Elena. She looked up.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Klaus. Elena looked at him but said nothing. "Don't worry love, it will all be over soon." He said and walk back to his witch.

Meredith could feel Stefan next to her. He was shivering. "She will be fine." she said with no voice, and squeezed his hand encouragingly. He returned her squeeze.

The ritual started. First the moon stone. Then Klaus pulled out the werewolf heart. After that he staked the vampire. Now it was Elena's turn.

"Stefan." Said Meredith. He looked at her. "Don't look." She said. Stefan tried to do as she said, but in the last moment he looked and saw Klaus dropping Elena's body to the ground and his mouth red with her blood.

Klaus started to scream as his body started to transform. Suddenly Bonnie was there mumbling spells, and Elijah was with his hand around Klaus's heart in his chest. Meredith didn't know what happening, but it gave Damon the opportunity to bring Elena back.

They heard Bonnie screamed and saw Elijah disappearing with Klaus. Klaus's witch was dead, probably by Elijah. Stefan and Meredith ran to the place where Damon was doing CPR to Elena. Bonnie was already there, holding Elena's hand.

"She has pulse!" said Bonnie happily. "I can hear it." Said Stefan in relief. "Come on, let's take her home." Said Meredith and they left the place.

Above them, up in the dark sky, shone the full moon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 6! Please read and review. untill now, no one review my story, why not?**

**Chapter 6: The return of the ripper**

Three days had past. Elena was perfectly fine, and hoped that it was the end of Klaus's episode in their lives.

Meredith's cell phone rang. It was a text message from Stefan.

**'Hi. He is moving on, and wants us to be at Alaric's place first thing in the morning.' **

Meredith read the message and replied.

**'Hi. What time in the morning?'**

Her cell phone lit in respond.

**'Eight a.m.'**

She read the message and writes another one.

**'Be at my place at six a.m.'**

She waits a moment and then received the last message.

**'See you there.'**

Meredith sighed. One last night and they will go away and will stop lying to everyone. She takes a shower, and go to sleep.

* * *

Meredith woke up at five a.m. she took a shower and dressed up. She was wearing a black top, with a black jeans and belt, black light jacket and black hiking shoes. At her belt were two of the fore guns she has and an extra cartridge. The jacket covered the weapons perfectly. She also had a knife in one of the pockets of the jacket.

At six a.m. Meredith took the bags to the car and locked her house.

"Hi Stefan." She said without turning. "Hi." He said and she looked at him. They looked very much the same. They both started to laugh, like everything is o.k., while actually everything is wrong.

Stefan got his bag in to the car and they both popped in.

Meredith drove fast and soon they were out of town. "Do you have any idea what he wants from us?" asked Stefan. "Well, it looks like he knows you, he looks at you with affection or something like that." She said. "I don't think I ever met him. What about you?" he asked. "Me? I am just a toy. He is going to drive me crazy." She answered and Stefan chuckled. "It's not funny." She said darkly.

Stefan stared at her. "You are spending too much time with us, you are starting to be a vampire without actually turning in to one." Said Stefan. She smiled and said nothing.

* * *

Meredith parked in front of a café. "Come on, let's get breakfast." She said and they got in to the café.

They sat next to the window. "What can I get you?" asked the waiter. "Coffee, toast, scrambles eggs, and salad." Said Meredith. The waiter wrote her order and turned to Stefan. "Make it twice." Said Stefan and the waiter went back to the kitchen.

"Damon didn't saw you this morning?" she asked while the waiter put their breakfast on the table. "Damon sleeps at those hours. He probably wouldn't notice my absence until noon or something." Said Stefan. "It's better that way." Said Meredith and they ate their breakfast in silence.

They finish their breakfast, and Stefan paid the bill. Meredith tried to pay for her part but he didn't let her. They got back in to the car and drove to Alaric's apartment.

* * *

Klaus was waiting for them. Elijah wasn't there, and Katherine was standing at the corner of the room.

"Hello Stefan, hello love." He said in a smile. "Hello Nicklaus." Said Meredith. "I am curious love, why are you calling me like that?" he asked. She looked at him with raised eyebrow. "It's your name." she answered simply. Blue eyes stared in to the black ones in silence. "Fine, call me as you want." He said eventually.

"Before we leave, there is something that needs to fix. Stefan, drink this please." Said Klaus and gave him a plastic blood bag. "What is the point of this game?" asked Meredith. "It is not a game. He is a vampire, he should embrace his nature, not suppress it." Said Klaus. She sighed.

"Drink Stefan, it will be fine." She told him. Stefan drank the blood. "More," said Klaus after Stefan finished the first one. And that how it was, bag after bag after bag. "It's enough for now." Said Klaus. Stefan was breathing hard. "Stefan calm down, you can control it. Just breath," said Meredith soothingly. She was on her knees in front of him.

"Concentrate on my voice Stefan, just concentrate." She repeated on those words again and again. Klaus was staring forward. Her voice… did something to him too. Stefan opened his eyes. "The rush is gone?" she asked him. "Yes, thank you mer'." He told her. She smiled at her new nickname. "You're welcome." she answered.

"There is a truck that waiting for us at the storage unit. Let's go." Said Klaus. "I am not abandoning my car." Said Meredith. "Fine we go in your car, I can take a driver for my truck." Said Klaus without arguing.

They went down to the car. Katherine was left alone. She could leave, because Damon gave her vervain once Klaus was out of the apartment.

Meredith sat at the driver seat and Klaus sat next to her, probably to annoy her. She ignored him and started to drive. "It's-" He started and was cut off by her words, "I know where it is." Klaus stared at her for a moment, and then notice the speed she was driving. "We are not in a hurry, love." He said. "That is the way I drive, it's not because of you." She said coldly.

"Interesting. Did someone ever tell you that you are very vampire for a human being?" asked Klaus. Meredith looked at Stefan from the review mirror and they both smiled. "I see that you already had been in this conversation." He said. "Pretty much." She said and parked at the parking lot in front of the building that contain storage units.

"Let's get inside, shall we?" he said in a smirk. Meredith knew he was up to something.

* * *

Inside, they saw corridors over corridors, full of storage units. They went to one of the units that was at the back, and was already empty. Meredith saw five coffins in the back of the truck. "You keep your siblings in coffins?" she asked. He stared at her. How could she guess that? "Are you?" she asked again. "Maybe." Was all that he said and left them alone for a moment.

"Stefan, I have a gift for you, drink and kill." Said Klaus when he came back, pulling a girl with him. Stefan stared at Meredith. Meredith pulled out the knife from her jacket, and threw it at Klaus. He caught it in front of his face. "You are not going to force him to kill. If he will kill that girl I will kill you." She said. "As you wish love, we will do it in your way, for now." Said Klaus.

Meredith watched Stefan soothing the girl and compelling her. She stayed calm while he bit her neck.

"Stefan, stop it." Said Meredith. He ignored her. "Stefan!" she screamed at him. Stefan didn't stop drinking the girl's blood. Meredith pulled out one of the guns from her belt and shot at Stefan's knee. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor. The girl stayed calm.

Meredith pulled out the wooden bullet from his knee. The wound healed immediately. "I am so sorry," she whispered to her friend. "No… I am. Thank you for stopping me." He breathed. She helped him to stand up. From the corner of her eye, she saw Klaus compelling the girl to leave and forget.

"It was very impressing love, but there is nothing you can do about it, the ripper will come back, sooner or later." Said Klaus and they go back to the car, ignoring him.

He told the truck driver to put the coffins in a storage unit in Chicago (Klaus thought it will be a good place to stop sometime), and they started their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 7! Please read and review. untill now, no one review my story, why not?**

**Chapter 7: confusion **

"I don't know!" said Elena in frustration. "They are your friend and boyfriend, who else supposed to know where they are?" asked Damon and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "He is your brother." Said Elena.

Damon sighed and sent a text message to Meredith.

Meredith heard her cellphone beeps. She pulled it out. "No one ever told you that texting while driving is a bad habit?" asked Klaus. "No one ever told you that killing people is rude?" asked Meredith while reading the text in her cellphone. Klaus smiled but said nothing.

**Damon: where the hell are you? Is Stefan with you? Why aren't you answered your phones?**

**Meredith: we are fine. We can't talk. We are with Klaus.**

"They are with Klaus." Said Damon. "What?! Why?" Asked Elena. "I don't know, wait a second." Said Damon and sent another message.

Meredith heard another beep.

**Damon: why? What does he wants from you?**

**Meredith: it was the second part of the deal; he wanted us to join him. Sorry for not telling you before, it was for your safety. Don't look for us, and don't call or text, we will not answered any more. Sorry.**

Damon read Meredith's message aloud. "We have to find them." Said Elena. "We will, I promise." Said Damon softly.

* * *

"Who was it?" asked Klaus. "My mom." She lied. "Your parents are dead," said Klaus. "Well, it was worth the try." She said. He pulled her hair. "Hey!" Stefan screamed. "Who was it?!" he demanded.

Meredith got off the road, stopped the car and hit Klaus in the face with her elbow. He started to bleed and let go of her hair. She got out of the car and Stefan followed her.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Stefan. "How the hell did he do that?" she asked close to tears. "Do what?" asked Stefan quietly so Klaus will not hear. "Got under my skin like that. He drives me crazy, even Damon couldn't do that." She whispered. Stefan pulled her in to his arms.

Klaus heard every word from outside. The girl confused him. She was the toughest girl he ever met, and now she was whimpering because of him? What is wrong with her? And why the hell did he care?

"Don't let him get to you. Just do what you always do, fight back, and hard." Said Stefan above her head. She nodded in agreement. "Sorry," she whispered. "Its o.k." he said in a smile and kissed her forehead.

They got back in to the car. "Calmer love?" asked Klaus. "I can break your nose again." She answered. He smirked. The tough girl came back.

"So, with who were you texting, love?" asked Klaus after they got back on the road. "Damon." She answered. "Really? I hope you are not planning something bad." He said. "He wanted to know what happened to us, I told him we are with you and that it was part of the deal." She answered monotonously. "And that's it?" he asked. "Want to check?" she asked and let out her phone. He stared in her eyes. "No need, love. I believe you." He said. "Good. Now let me drive." She said coldly. Klaus smirked and turned his face to the window.

* * *

The day past, and the evening was close. Meredith eyelids dropped for a moment. "Hey! Wake up!" Klaus shouted when the car strayed from the path. He grabbed the steering wheel. Meredith shook her head. "Sorry." She said. "Hit the brakes, let's change places." Said Klaus and they stopped at the side of the road. Meredith obeyed without arguing, she was too tired.

Klaus got back on the road and Meredith fell asleep. "It's pretty early for sleeping, don't you think?" asked Klaus. "She woke up early, and she drove all day. Besides, she is just a kid," said Stefan. "O.k. what about all the weapons issue?" he asked. Stefan wondered what he wants from her.

"She is a vampire's huntress since she was fifteen." Stefan answered. "Really? I remember she told me that after I tasted her blood, and it was full with vervain, but I thought she started recently." He said. "No, it's been two years by now, and she is very good at recognize us. She knew what I was in the moment she met me." Said Stefan. "Sharp girl." Mumbled Klaus. He looked at her sleepy form for a moment and then looked back at the road.

They parked in front of a house. Klaus and Stefan got out of the car. Klaus left an open window for Meredith and locked her in the car. "She will be fine; it's not supposed to take more than a few minutes." Said Klaus.

They went to the door and knocked. Klaus talk for a moment and then they got inside.

* * *

"That was on the late news." Said Damon and turned on the TV. Two dead bodies were pulled out from a house in Tennessee. "You think it's them?" asked Elena. "Who else could it be?" asked Damon. "I don't know. But what about Meredith? She would never let it happened." Said Elena. "Maybe she wasn't there, maybe she is a vampire now, and maybe she is just dead. I don't know. I will ask Andy to get me an address and I will check it tomorrow." Said Damon. "O.k. thanks." Said Elena. "You're welcome." He said.

* * *

When Meredith woke up, it was very dark outside. "Where are we?" she asked. "Good morning love, slept well?" asked Klaus. She ignored him. "Stefan, where are we?" she asked. "We are at Tennessee." He answered grimly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, and turned her head to the back seat, to look at his face. "Nothing." He answered. "We stopped for a little talk with some friends of mine, and finished with a meal." Said Klaus. "You don't have… friends." She suddenly realized what he said.

"Ho, Stefan," she said softly. "Forget it, o.k.?" said Stefan. She turned back. "I hate you." She said staring at Klaus. "Too bad, love, because you are stuck with me." Said Klaus. She ignored him.

"Hey!" Stefan looked up at her. "You, I love. No matter what." She said. He smiled sadly. "Love you too." He answered. "How sweet," said Klaus sarcastically. "No one was talking to you," she said. "I don't care," he mimicked her voice. Meredith smirked and turned her face to the window, looking at the stars.

Klaus looked at the back of her head. Such a beautiful head. He sighed and Meredith turned to look at him. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." She replied and turned back to the window. What wrong with him? Since when he cares? And why he cares about that girl?

"When are we stopping?" asked Meredith. "Why?" asked Klaus. "Because I am hungry, and need a shower." She said. He sighed. "Now. Motel its o.k.?" he asked. "Where do you think I am sleeping when I am out of town? In five stars hotel? Of course motel it's o.k." she answered. Klaus rolled his eyes at her.

Klaus rented a room. "It's the last room at this hour. Only one big bed." He said. "Whatever, I don't care. I just need a shower and food." She replied. They took the key and got inside.

The bed was big and in the middle of the room. There was an old TV, a little table, two chairs, a closet and a door that led to the little bathroom. "What do you want to eat?" asked Stefan. "I don't care," she shrugged. "o.k." he smiled at her.

Meredith took her bag and got in to the bathroom. She took a long shower and put on her pajama that was black short pants and big old t-shirt.

Meredith came back in to the room. "Where is Stefan?" she asked when she realized that she was alone with Klaus. "He went to bring you some food." Said Klaus. He looked at her from head to tows. She blushed. He stopped when he noticed what she was holding.

"Are you planning to shoot me, with two guns?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "No. but I don't have a belt in my pajama, so I need to put it somewhere." She answered and put the guns and the extra cartridge on the table.

Stefan came back at the same moment. "Hi. I bought Chinese food and coke." He said. "Cool, thanks." She said in a smile. Stefan smiled back. They sat to eat together. Stefan and Klaus on the chairs and Meredith on the floor. "Are you sure you don't want my chair?" asked Stefan for the second time. "I am sure. Besides, I should respect old people." She smiled. Stefan sighed, and she laughed.

Meredith added a powder of vervain to her coke. "Drugs?" asked Klaus with a raised eyebrow. "Vervain." Said Meredith and rolled her eyes at him. "You think I am going to compelled you?" asked Klaus. "I don't know, but you are not the only vampire in the world." She answered. "You are pretty much safe with me." Said Klaus. "Why? Because you are the big bad hybrid?" she asked and smirked.

Klaus leaned over her on the floor, blocking her way. His face was very close to hers. "What would you do now?" he asked. "Mmm… remember your first try to do the ritual?" she asked. "Yes. What about it?" he asked, confused. "Look at my knee, Nicklaus." She told him. He looked down. Her knee was between his legs, in a dangerous position for his groin. "Point taken." He said and went back to his sit.

Meredith was thinking to herself, while all three of them were busy with eating. Did he almost kiss her? And why is she so afraid that she will let him? What is the chance that she would let him do that? And why is she so confused? She supposed to hate him!

Meredith shook her head in frustration. "Are you o.k.?" asked Stefan softly. "Sure, just tired." She answered. "Still tired? Really love?" asked Klaus. She stared at him until he looked away.

How did she do that? And why the hell he reacted this way? He looked at her again. She makes his blood boiled. Meredith could feel his eyes on her. "I am going to brush my teeth." She said and went to the bathroom.

"Be careful." Said Stefan. "Excuse me?" asked Klaus. "If she will get hurt in any way because of you, I will find the way to kill you." Said Stefan.

Meredith came out of the bathroom before Klaus could react to Stefan words. She looked at them for a moment, wondering what she missed.

They got settled in the big bed. Stefan on her left was hugging her and Klaus on her right with his back to her.

"Good night Stefan, good night love." Said Klaus. Stefan ignored him. "Good night Nicklaus." Said Meredith.

Klaus and Meredith tried to sleep; hoping that the confusion will disappear in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 8! Please read and review. **

**Chapter 8: getting closer**

Meredith opened her eyes. Her head was on Stefan chest, to her right, and his arm was around her. Wait a second… but Stefan was on her left not on her right! She sat up quickly and her head was spinning. She groaned and held her head in her hands.

"Morning love, slept well?" she could hear in his voice that he was smirking. "Where is Stefan?" she asked. "I have no idea. I woke up only because of you." He said. "Because of me?" she asked. "You jump, and it made me anxious." He answered.

She didn't want to know how she ended up in his embrace. "What's wrong with your head?" he asked seriously. "It's spinning." She answered. "It's because you are jumping from beds, lie down until it passes." He said. When she stayed in the same position, he sighed and pulled her back down gently. She didn't look at him.

"Tell me something," she said. "What?" he asked and put his head on the pillow. This way, they both lie down, facing each other. "Last night I was cuddling with Stefan, how did I end up with you?" she asked. "I have no idea." He chuckled. She sight.

"Did I talk?" she asked. "While sleeping?" he asked. She nodded. "No. but you cried." He said softly. She was surprised by his gentleness. Why is he gentle with her?

"How is your head?" he asked. "Better." Said Meredith. "What was wrong with your head?" asked Stefan that came back with coffee and pastries for breakfast. Meredith gasped in surprise and sat up quickly again. She groaned. "You did it again." Klaus chuckled and came out of the bed. "Very funny." She mumbled and went to the bathroom.

After they got dressed and ate, the three went back to the car.

"If you need to talk I am here," Said Stefan. "I am fine." Said Meredith. "You and him…" started Stefan but his voice trailed off. "Nothing Stefan." She said and closed the discussion.

Klaus sat at the driver sit. He looked at Meredith. "Sit with me?" he asked softly. She stared at him for a moment. "o.k." she breathed and sat in the passenger seat. Stefan sat in the back seat and they got on the road.

"Tell me something." Said Klaus. She couldn't stop the smile that got on her face, remembering their talk in the morning. Klaus looked at her and smiled too.

"What do you want to know?" she asked. "Something about you," he said. "Well… I am really in the sports stuff. Running, swimming, hiking." she said. "That's nice. What are you doing in your free time, except of those three?" asked Klaus. "I used to draw, but not anymore." She said sadly. "Why not?" he asked softly. "It something that my dad encouraged me to do, he said that I have talent. I stopped after he died." She said and turned her head to the window. Stefan leaned forward and stroked her hair. "I am sorry." Klaus whispered and hoped that she heard him.

Klaus stopped in front of a house. "Wait here." Klaus told her. She stayed in the car, worried.

It happened three times a week, and as the time past Stefan became darker and darker. He wasn't talking to her anymore, or touching her.

It has been seven weeks by now, since they left mystic falls.

* * *

"Your brother is following our moves since we were at Tennessee, maybe I should give him a visit." Said Klaus. They were in a bar, Meredith was in the car. "I will do it, after we finished here." Said Stefan. "Are you sure you are capable of that?" asked Klaus. "I am sure." Said Stefan. "Fine. You will deal with your brother, go now we do that tomorrow, before the full moon." Said Klaus. "o.k." said Stefan and went out of the bar.

"Where is he going?" asked Meredith. "Mystic falls, to make Damon stop following us." Answered Klaus. "And he leaves me alone? With you?" she asked. "Scared love?" he asked smirking. "No, but you are annoying." She said. He chuckled. "Let's get out of here." He said and they walked back to the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "To a room somewhere, I need some sleep." He said. "The big bad hybrid needs his beauty sleep?" she asked in a smile. "No, just sleep." He growled. She chuckled.

Meredith was surprised how easily he makes her smile. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "Nothing." She mumbled. "Well, you should think about nothing all the time, it makes you a beautiful smile." He said and she blushed.

* * *

They got in a motel. Meredith was looking out of the window while Klaus lie on the bed. "Meredith?" he asked. "Mmm?" she mumbled. "Are you o.k.?" he asked. She walked and sat on the bed her legs folded beneath her body.

"Yes, I am just missing the old Stefan." She said. "You can't change a vampire's nature, love." He said. She smiled. "So we just agreed that we disagree." She said. "Done." He said and smiled too. She laughed.

* * *

"Tell me something about you," she said and lay on the side of her body, facing him. "Like what?" he asked. "Anything, from the time you were human," she said. "Me and Elijah, we used to play duel with swords, it was a real thrill." He said and his eyes were shining. "It sounds fun." She said. "It was." He agreed.

"Do you have any hobby?" she asked. "Drawing and painting." He answered. "Really?" she asked surprised. "You are so surprised." He said rolling his eyes. "Well… yes." She said. "The fact that I am capable of bad things doesn't mean that I can't have a nice hobby." He said. "Painting means that you are full of emotion." She stated. "I agree." He said.

Klaus leaned closer. Meredith could feel his warm breath on her face. His lips touched hers softly and her eyelids closed and his closed too. He pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her. He deepened the kiss, his tongue got in her mouth exploring the space, and her tongue did the same.

Klaus pulled away when her nails dug into his shoulder. He looked at her, confusion in his eyes. "I couldn't breathe," she explained, breathless. He chuckled. "I forgot, sorry." He said and stroked her face softly.

"Am I crazy?" she asked quietly. "Because you have feeling for a monster like me?" he asked. "It's not that, I mean, you hurt my friends, how is it that you make me feel so good?" she asked. "I told you once, you are very vampire for a human, and vampires' emotions works differently." He explained. "Maybe." She said. He smiled.

"I have another problem." She said, smirking. "Ho really? What problem do you have love?" he asked and his eyes sparkled. "You are too old for me," she said in a smile. Klaus laughed and kissed her lips softly.

Meredith deepened the kiss and flipped them over. Now she was sitting on his stomach, and her long, black hair fell over them, hiding them from the world. Klaus's fingers entwined in her hair. He pulled her closer.

He took off her shirt, and his too.

They took off their clothes, one by one throwing them away, not bothering where it fell. Klaus and Meredith become one, their hearts beating vigorously. Klaus flipped them over, stroking her face while being above her. He covered her face with sweet tiny kisses. They made love until they were exhausted.

Eventually they fell asleep; Meredith's head resting on Klaus's bare chest while his arms hugging her.

* * *

A phone call woke them up a few hours later.

"Hello," said Klaus, sleepily. Meredith looked at him while he was listening to the replied from the other side of the line. After that he told their address and hang up. "Stefan is coming back?" she guessed. "Yes, he will be here in half an hour." Said Klaus. She nodded and went to take a shower, wrapped in one of the sheets.

Meredith was under the worm water, when Klaus suddenly stepped in to join her. She looked at him, but said nothing when he started to massage her hair with the shampoo. She lifted her face to him, to say something, but he shut her mouth with a kiss.

When they finished showering, they stepped back to the room and started to dress up. "I am wondering love, are you cheating on your husband, or cheating on your lover with your husband?" he asked. Meredith stared at him for a moment and burst out laughing. He chuckled.

"What do you want Stefan to know?" asked Klaus. "Nothing." She answered. "Nothing?" he asked, confused. "He is not Stefan my best friend anymore. He is someone else. He will make fun of me and will tell everyone." She explained. "And it is so bad if he will tell?" asked Klaus.

Meredith stroked his face. "I am not ashamed of you Nicklaus; I just don't want to deal with my friends when we came back." She said softly and kissed him. "o.k." he said. She smiled. "Thank you." Said Meredith.

* * *

When Stefan came in, Meredith was sitting on the bed, leaning on its frame, and Klaus was napping besides her. "Klaus." Said Stefan, ignoring Meredith. "Well?" asked Klaus without opening his eyes. "Damon will not be a problem anymore." Said Stefan. "What have you done?" asked Meredith, alarmed. "Relax; my brother is still alive. I am just delivered the message." Said Stefan, coldly. Meredith shook her head. "Good. Now, it's late, so go to sleep. we have things to do tomorrow." Said Klaus. "I am going out." said Stefan and left the room without waiting to Klaus's responds.

* * *

Meredith went out, to the corridor, to buy two sandwiches and two bottles of drink from a machine, for dinner.

They ate in the middle of the bed, siting face to face. "It's like a picnic." Said Meredith. Klaus smiled and stroked her hair.

After dinner, they washed their teeth and got in the bed. "Can I asked something?" asked Klaus. "Sure." Said Meredith. "Earlier, I mean, when we were together, it was your first time isn't it?" he asked, embarrassed. "It was that bad?" she asked quietly. "No! No, it was great. I just… I mean…" he groaned, incapable to finish the sentence. "Yes, it was my first time." She whispered. "Did I was o.k.? I mean, I probably should have been gentler." Said Klaus. "Don't worry, you were perfect." She calmed him.

She felt him relaxing next to her. He pulled her closer. "Stefan may come back." She warned him. "So? He will think that you roll over while sleeping. You did it a few times before." He said. Meredith sighed, defeated. Klaus kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Nicklaus," Said Meredith. "Good night, love." He replied, and they drifted in to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 9! Please read and review. **

**Chapter 9: the Rocky Mountains**

Meredith woke up when the sun light came in to the room. She sat up, her movement waking up Klaus too. "Good morning." Said Klaus. "Good morning!" said Stefan with a fake enthusiasm. "So, the huntress and the hybrid ha? Nice." Stefan was teasing. "Don't be ridiculous o.k.? it is too early to the idiot you," said Meredith and went to wash her teeth. Klaus follow her, ignoring Stefan.

Meredith was brushing her hair while Klaus got in. she stared at their reflection. Klaus smiled at her cockily, and she rolled her eyes at him. After finishing getting dress, they bought coffee from a machine in the motel and got in the car.

Meredith drove silently, while Klaus sitting next to her as usual. Klaus was clenching and unclenching his fists. He felt electricity between them. He wanted to touch her so much. He never felt this way with a girl.

Meredith looked at Klaus. He was… nervous? Why? She wondered. And why her heart beats like this?

Meredith parked in front of the bar they were in yesterday. "Stay in the car," said Klaus before getting out and walking to the bar.

Klaus and Stefan stepped in the bar, looking for someone.

"Hey you, I need you to tell me, where your pack do the transformation every full moon." Said Klaus. "Why would I tell a vampire where to find my pack?" asked the werewolf. "But I am not a vampire or a werewolf, I both." Said Klaus and his eyes glowed in gold. The werewolf looked around, looking for help.

"They wouldn't help you, we compelled them all, but since we can't compel you, we will go on the old fashion way." Said Klaus and Stefan mixed some wolfsbane in a glass of drink.

* * *

When Meredith got in, the werewolf was attached to the wall and Stefan was throwing arrows that were dipped in the mixed drink.

"Wolfsbane, so I guess he is the werewolf." Said Meredith. "I told you to stay in the car." Said Klaus. "I am not your pet," she answered. "Fine." He said. But his eyes sparkled. They played the game perfectly.

"What did he do to you?" she asked. "Nothing, he is refusing to tell me where his pack is," said Klaus. Meredith walked to the werewolf and Stefan almost hit her head with one of his arrows. "Stefan!" she shouted at him. "If you don't want to get hurt, don't interrupt." He said rudely. She stared at him, looking for her friend. He wasn't there anymore.

"Hi." She told to the werewolf. "You are human." He said. "Yes." She agreed. "Why are you helping them?" he asked. "I don't have a choice. Now, where is your pack?" she asked. "I am not going to tell you." He said. She pulled out a gun. "They playing with you, and enjoying it. I will end you and in a lot of pain." She said. "A bullet wouldn't kill me." He said. "A regular bullet, no. but a bullet full of wolfsbane through your lungs, or stomach, will kill you slowly and painfully." She replied. The werewolf got pale.

"They are on the Rocky mountains, in the forest." He spit out the words. "Thank you." She said and put the gun back in her belt.

"I didn't know that you hunt werewolves." Said Klaus. "I don't, they usually not a danger for humans. I am a good liar." She said. Klaus chuckled. He looked at her and wanted to kiss her. He heard her taking a deep breath, while passing by him to sit on the bar.

Klaus walked to the werewolf, forced him to drink his blood and then broke his neck. "You are turning him? But he is a werewolf." Said Stefan. "Exactly." Said Klaus, smirking. "He is creating hybrids, which were the point of this journey." Said Meredith. "You knew? Since when?" asked Klaus. "Since the moment I heard your story from Elijah. I am good at reading people." She smiled. Klaus stared at her for a moment. She really knew him.

"Take him to the car, we should find his pack before he wakes up." Said Klaus and Stefan obeyed.

"You are at the back seat love." Said Klaus when they got to the car. "Why?" she asked annoyed. "Because I said so." Said Klaus and got in the driver seat next to Stefan, leaving her no choice except to obey.

He knew that if she will seat next to him, he will not be able to control himself.

Meredith sat behind Klaus. She wanted to stroke his lovely curls. She sighed and Klaus breathe deeply. They needed to be alone, soon.

Klaus parked on the field and they started to hike. Stefan was carrying the werewolf and Meredith was carrying some arrows with her bow and a backpack with some water and more equipment.

Meredith was walking silently, lost in her thought, when a stone made her tripped. Meredith would have fallen to her death if not for the arm that were wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"Easy love, we don't want you to go yet." Klaus whispered in her ear. Meredith took a deep breath to steady her pounding heart. "Thank you," she said. "You're welcome." He replied and released her from his hold. He wanted to kiss her so much.

"I think we found them." Said Stefan as they got to a camp of humans and werewolf. Stefan put down the werewolf that was starting to wake up from his death. "Your leader over here is in transition. He will need human blood to finish it." Said Klaus. "You are the hybrid, Klaus." Said a girl. "Yes, and you will be like me soon." Said Klaus, smiling.

The leader woke up, and Klaus helped him drink some blood from the closet human. The first new hybrid was shaking. "I am cold," he mumbled, his eyes bleeding. Klaus held the hybrid's face in his hands, examining it. "I guess it not supposed to be like that." Said Stefan, teasing. "No it's not." Said Klaus angrily.

Suddenly the hybrid started to run and disappeared in the wood. "Go find him Stefan." Said Klaus and Stefan obeyed.

Klaus continue to turn the werewolves. "What did you do to us?" asked a girl. He ignored her. One of the new hybrids tried to jump at Klaus and fell in the middle of the way, arrow sticking out of his chest.

After a while all of the hybrids were dead. Some died by themselves, some Klaus and Meredith killed because the hybrids become aggressive.

"I did everything you wanted! I killed a werewolf! I killed a vampire! I killed the doppelganger! It was supposed to work!" Klaus screamed angrily at the sky. He lit a fire and threw the dead hybrids in it.

Klaus sat on a log of wood. Meredith sat down on her knees in front of him, and held his face in her hands. "Calm down Nicklaus." She said softly. He looked at her and she smiled at him. He leaned closer to her, breathing her scent. She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. Stroking his head.

They separated when they heard Stefan was back. "I had no other choice then killing him." Said Stefan, a bit shaking. "We did the same with the others." Said Meredith. Klaus was quiet. "Klaus, he bit me." Said Stefan holding out his arm. "He did ha?" said Klaus. "Nicklaus." Warned Meredith. Stefan may treat her badly, but he is still her friend, and she didn't want him to die.

Klaus bit his arm and let the blood to drip in to a paper cup that Meredith gave him. Stefan drank it, and the bite healed. "Come on, let's get out of here," said Meredith and they did their way down of the Rocky Mountains.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 10! Please read and review. **

**Chapter 10: Chicago**

This time Meredith was driving. Klaus was sitting next to her, staring out of the window. Stefan was napping at the back seat, or at least he looked napping. She stroked Klaus's hair. He looked at her, and put his head on her shoulder. She kissed his head.

"I missed you." He whispered. "How can you miss someone that is with you all the time?" she asked. "You are with me, but I can't touch you, I can't kiss you, it's the same as you are far away," said Klaus softly. "I am sorry," she said. He looked up at her and she gave him a soft look. "Don't apologize. I understand why you don't want him to know." Said Klaus. She kissed his head again. "Tried to get some rest." She suggested. "O.k. love." Said Klaus and closed his eyes, his head still on her shoulder.

It was early evening when Meredith entered Chicago and Klaus woke up. "Hi. Where are we going?" she asked. "Amm… lets change places. I will drive." Said Klaus. She nodded. When she passed by him she squeezed his hand.

While Klaus drove them to an old bar, Stefan woke up too. "Is that Gloria's bar?" asked Stefan. "Yes. I used to be in here a lot back at the 20s." said Klaus. They got in to the bar and Meredith looked around, curiosity shimmering in her eyes.

Meredith notices the stage, the small tables in the room, and the stairs that lead to an open second floor with booths that contain sofas and tables.

"Hello Gloria." Said Klaus. Meredith looked at the older woman. "You are a witch." She said. "Yes. I used some herbs and spells to maintain my body. Now what do you want Klaus? And who is the girl?" asked Gloria. "This is Meredith; she is a vampire's huntress that joined to our trip. Stefan you already know." Said Klaus.

"Interesting. Now what do you want?" she asked. "I did the sacrifice as I had been told, but my hybrids are dead. I need you to find out what got wrong." Said Klaus. "So I need to contact the witch that caused the spell." Said Gloria. "That will be the original witch." Said Klaus. "Get me Rebecca she have what I need." Said Gloria. "Fine, we will be back soon." Said Klaus.

They drove to a storage unit that the truck's driver rented for Klaus. "Stay here, love, it will be just a moment." Said Klaus. "O.k." she said.

After they got out, they decided to go to Stefan old apartment; Meredith didn't join to this either. She was thinking what will happen when Klaus will find out that Elena is alive and that she knew it all along. She hoped he will forgive her.

After awhile they got back, and drove to the storage unit, Rebecca was supposed to be awake by now.

After a few minutes they came back and Klaus was angry. Meredith looked at the blond girl, and then at Klaus. He rolled his eyes. "Rebecca meets Meredith. Meredith this is my sister Rebecca." Said Klaus. "Hi." Said Meredith in a smile. "Hello. Nick, since when do you work with humans in whatever you do?" asked Rebecca. "Since now." Said Klaus angrily. "It's not my fault! The damned necklace lost ninety years ago!" she wailed. "Fine! We will see what Gloria can do," said Klaus. "Take it easy Nicklaus." Said Meredith. Klaus looked at her; she gave him a warning look. He mumbled something that no one understood. Meredith rolled her eyes at him.

"Where are you driving?" asked Klaus. "To a clothes shop, she needs some new clothes." Said Meredith. "I need some new hybrids." Said Klaus. "Don't be an idiot, she is your sister. She comes first." Said Meredith. "I am the one that take the decisions," said Klaus. "It's my car, and I am the one that driving." Said Meredith and parked in front of a woman's clothes shop.

"I like her." Said Rebecca while they got in the shop. The next half hour spent Meredith at explaining and helping Rebecca to try on some clothes. Eventually Rebecca bought jeans, blouses, dresses and underwear. Klaus paid the bill.

After that, they got back to Gloria. "Rebecca! Hello dear. Do you have the necklace?" asked Gloria. "She lost it." Said Klaus. Meredith stared at him. She knew Rebecca was sorry, and that Klaus was too hard with her. Klaus rolled his eyes at her. Why his girl had to like his sister? Wait… his girl? It had been two days and now she is his girl? Klaus looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was cute as always.

"It will be difficult, but I can try." Said Gloria. They watched her mumbling. Meredith hoped that Gloria will not figure out what went wrong. After a few moments she stopped. "Well?" asked Klaus. "It didn't work, sorry." Said Gloria. "Why don't you use me? I wore the necklace for nine hundred years." Said Rebecca and put out her hand. "Good idea." Said Gloria and grabbed Rebecca's hand.

After a few minutes she let go of Rebecca's hand. "I need some time without you standing over me, come back later." Said Gloria. "Fine." Said Klaus. They started to leave when Gloria called after them. "Meredith, I need to talk to you." Said Gloria. Meredith stared at her, she had a bad feeling. "Nicklaus!" called Meredith. He turned around. "I am staying, get the car keys, I will meet you here later." Said Meredith and threw the keys at him. He caught it easily. "See you later," he said in a smile. Meredith smiled back and he left.

"You are in love with him." Said Gloria. "What?! No." said Meredith. "He is in love with you too." Gloria continued. "You are wrong." Said Meredith and backed off. "I saw the looks you were sharing, the stares, and the smiles. I can feel the presence of the abomination growing inside you. You are pregnant from a monster, from a mistake of nature." Said Gloria. "No. you are wrong," Meredith mumbled. Pregnant? Could that be?

**Meanwhile at the storage unit…**

"Nick, you are not hungry?" asked Rebecca, her mouth red with blood and a dead body at her feet. "Not really, no." said Klaus. The true was that he didn't feed at all in the last two days, not since he made love with Meredith.

Meredith screamed when her leg broke by the spell of Gloria. "If you will die, so is this creature inside you and so dose Klaus when he will find your dead body. He loves you too much to want to live without you." said Gloria. Meredith screamed again when her leg broke for another two times. Meredith threw a knife while falling to the floor. When she looked up, she saw Gloria falling down, the handle of the knife stand out of her chest.

"No, no, no!" Meredith mumbled. She crawled to Gloria, pulled out the knife and put her jacket on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. When Gloria stopped breathing, Meredith started to do a CPR. "Come on!" she cried. She never killed a human before.

When Klaus, Stefan and Rebecca came in, the first thing they notice was the smell of the blood. "Please wake up." Meredith mumbled. Klaus hurried to her side. "Meredith?" he touched her but she pushed him a way. "Nick her leg; it's totally broken, look at the wired angle." Said Rebecca. Klaus looked down and realized that Rebecca was right.

"Meredith she is gone. Come love, let me heal you." Said Klaus softly. Meredith stopped crying. "I don't drink blood." She said. "Love, your leg is in really bad state." Said Klaus."I need a doctor." She said. Klaus stared at her. "O.k. I will take you to the hospital." He gave up.

"Stefan, sister, I am taking her to the hospital, get rid of the body." Said Klaus and lifted Meredith on his arms. She put her head on his chest and started to cry again.

Klaus put her on the passenger seat and started to drive.

Meredith stopped crying when Klaus parked in the parking lot of the 'Northwestern Memorial' hospital, in Chicago. He carried her in side and talk to the nurse for a moment. She gave him some forms to fill.

Klaus asked Meredith the questions, wrote down her answerers and gave the forms to the nurse. "Are you o.k.? it's a hospital." Asked Meredith. "I am old enough to control myself." He promised her. She gave him a weak smile. Klaus lifted her to sit in his lap. She closed her eyes and leaned on his chest.

"Meredith Sulez?" called the doctor. "Yes." Said Klaus and carried Meredith in to a room. "Can you tell me what happened?" asked the doctor. "I tripped on the stairs." Said Meredith. "O.k. and who are you?" asked the doctor and looked at Klaus. "I am her boyfriend, Nick." Said Klaus. "Well, I need to call to her parents, she is a minor." Said the doctor. "My parents are dead, and I don't have a guardian." Said Meredith. "I am sorry; I need permission to check her." Said the doctor.

Klaus stared at his eyes. "You will check her, and write that you got all the permissions you need, and you will forget I told you that." Said Klaus. The doctor was compelled and didn't ask any more questions.

"Its look like you broke your leg badly, but I need some x-rays." said the doctor. "Nicklaus, can you leave us alone for a moment?" asked Meredith. "Sure." Said Klaus, confused.

When they were alone Meredith look at the doctor. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I maybe pregnant. Doing x-rays may hurt the baby?" she asked. "Don't worry, we can protect the baby. Any more questions?" said the doctor. "No, thanks." She answered. She hoped Klaus wasn't listening.

After the x-rays were ready, the doctor told her that she broke her leg in three places. After that he put her leg in a cast. Klaus was back in the room a moment later. "It will be difficult for a while. Your leg should be in the cast for a month, and then you will need to see a doctor and he will take care of the rest of the procedure." Said the doctor. "O.k. thank you doctor." Said Meredith. "Yes, thank you." Said Klaus. "You're welcome." Said the doctor.

Klaus carried her back to the car and called Stefan. "Hi, can you get to the same motel we were in the last days?" asked Klaus. He listened to the replied. "Just take a room with Rebecca; I will take a room with Meredith when we get there." Said Klaus. He listened again. "O.k. see you later." Said Klaus and hanged up.

Meredith was staring at the window. "Want to tell me what happened?" he asked softly. "She said I am in love with you and that you in love with me." She started. "So?" he asked. He wondered if it's true. He wasn't sure yet. "She said that you are a monster, a mistake of nature. She believed that if she killed me, you will find a way to kill yourself because you love me too much." Meredith continued. She skipped on the baby part. Klaus looked at her. Tears were rolling down her face. He wiped her tears.

They got to the motel. Klaus paid for a room and got Meredith from the car. After they sat on the bed they keep talking. "How your leg broke this way?" asked Klaus. "She used a spell three times. I pulled out the knife; I planned to hurt her, not to kill her. At the third time that the spell hit me I couldn't stand anymore and I threw the knife when I fell, and it killed her." She cried.

"Love, listen to me," he started and wiped her tears. "You were just trying to save your life, if I would have got there earlier; I would have taken her head off just because she tried to kill you." Said Klaus. "I killed a human." said Meredith. "Well, you killed a witch." Said Klaus. "It's not funny." She said with tears. "I am just wants you to calm down." Said Klaus and pulled her closer to him.

After they were quiet for a while, Meredith spoke again. "It hurt, you know?" she said. "What is it, love?" he asked, anxious. "When she talked about you. I didn't expect to feel pain, but I did." Said Meredith.

Klaus cover her face with tiny kisses. "Maybe she wasn't so wrong, maybe you do love me." Said Klaus. She smiled. "Is it even possible to love someone after two days?" she asked. "We live in a world that werewolves, vampires, and witches are not belong just to the stories, everything is possible." Said Klaus, stroking her hair. "Don't forget, one hybrid too." Said Meredith. Klaus chuckled.

She kissed his lips softly. "You know, there was a moment after she died, that I thought that you will hate me for killing her." She said quietly. "I guess she didn't planed to help me anyway, and the way I saw you over there, with your leg all broken, I didn't even care she was dead." Said Klaus softly. Meredith kissed his cheek.

"But I do care about something else." He said. She has notice the change in his voice, it was lighter. "Really? What?" she asked. "You called me an idiot," he said. "No I didn't. I told you not to be an idiot." She corrected him. "It's the same thing!" he protested. "No it's not!" she disagreed. "Yes it is!" he said and started to tickle her. She was laughing, which make him laugh too.

"I thought I was dreaming when I heard my brother laughing." Said Rebecca from the open door. "Didn't you heard about knocking?" asked Klaus. Meredith hit him, and he frowned at her. "What's up Rebecca?" asked Meredith. "I just wanted to see how you are feeling, because of your leg and everything." Said Rebecca. Klaus was surprised, his sister really like Meredith. "I am fine, just annoyed to be stuck in bed." Said Meredith. "But I see you find yourself a nice company." She smiled. "He is o.k." said Meredith. Klaus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Rebecca laughed. "Well, I will leave you alone; Stefan and I are going out." Said Rebecca. "O.k. bye." Said Klaus. "Thanks for coming." Said Meredith. "You're welcome." She said in a smiled and left.

"Why did you hit me?" asked Klaus. "Because you should be nicer to your sister." Said Meredith. "I don't want to, she drives me crazy." He said and put his head on her chest. Meredith hugged him and sighed. She couldn't reprove him when he is being so cute.

They fell asleep this way, and it was the end of a day in Chicago.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 11! Please read and review. **

**Chapter 11: I think I am in love with you**

Meredith woke up in the next morning to find out that Klaus was still sleeping with his head on her chest. She smiled and started to play with his reddish-blond curls. "Morning, love." He mumbled with his eyes still closed. "Morning." She said softly still playing with his hair. He smiled and drifted back to sleep. Meredith kissed him on his head.

Two hours later Klaus really woke up. He sat in the bed and looked at her. "You could have waked me up, instead of sitting alone watching me sleep." Said Klaus. "You are cute when you are asleep." She said, smiling. He cocked his head, curiosity in his eyes. "And when I am a wake?" he asked. "Mmm… sexy?" she half asked half said. "Good answer." Said Klaus and kissed her on the lips.

Meredith deepened the kiss, her tongue getting in his mouth. Klaus sighed and pulled away. "Broken leg." He mumbled. "Can you help me get in to the bathroom?" she asked. "Sure." He answered and helped her stumble to the bathroom. "I am going to buy something, I will be right back." He said to the closed door of the bathroom. "o.k." she answered and he left.

When Klaus came back to the room, Meredith was standing against the wall. "Why are you standing there?" he asked, confused. "I couldn't move I got tired stumble on this stupid leg." She replied. He chuckled and walked to carry her to the bed. "It's not funny," she said. He kissed her lips and put her on the bed, still chuckling.

"I bought you dresses; it will be more comfortable with your leg," he said and put on the bed seven everyday dresses with different shapes and colors. "Seven?" she said, surprised. "Seven days- seven dresses." He said. She smiled at him. "Thank you." She said and pulled him in to a hug. "You're welcome," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Which one is for today?" she asked him. "Amm… the blue wavy one." He chose. "Perfect." She said and Klaus pulled her blouse over her head. He sighed and stroked her cheek. "Take my blood, please." He begged. She shook her head as no. He cut off her pants (there wasn't another way because of her leg) and dressed her in the blue dress. "You look beautiful." He said and put the other dresses in the bags.

"Nicklaus." She called him and he looked at her. "It is so difficult for you to understand why I don't want to drink blood?" she asked him. "I get your reasons but why can't you give up just this time for me, for us. I want you so much." He said and his eyes were full of lust. Meredith looked at his eyes and could feel her heart pounding faster.

The minutes ticked by, and the blue eyes remained on the black ones.

"You will need just a little." He promised. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. "Fine." She gave up. Klaus bit his arm and gave her to drink the blood from the wound. She stopped after a moment. "How do you feel?" asked Klaus. "Better. How are you? Did I take too much?" she asked. "No, I am fine." He promised her while taking off the cast from her leg. "Are you sure?" she asked and got closer to him. He concentrated on checking her leg. "It's not broken anymore," he assured her.

"Nicklaus," she said softly and held his face with both hands. He looked at her. "What is it? Are you hungry?" she asked, referring to the blood. "I am fine, love." He said. The true was that he was starving. Four days without feeding, and then letting her some of his blood was too much even for him.

Meredith suggested him her wrist. She knew that she will need to stop him fast because of the baby. She realized that Gloria had no reason to lie about the baby. "I am run out of vervain, so my blood is clean. Take some, I don't mind." Meredith said softly. She kissed his lips, and stroked his cheek. "It's o.k." she promised him.

Klaus took her wrist to his mouth and sank his fangs trough her skin. She gasped and he looked at her. "I am o.k." she assured him. He started to drink the warm fresh blood. Meredith kissed his head while he was feeding on her blood.

Klaus stopped before she could stop him. He wanted to give her a bit more blood so the new wound will healed but she refused. Instead he wrapped a piece of toilet paper on her wrist and tied it up. "Thank you." He whispered. She kissed him on his nose.

"When was the last time that you have fed?" she asked. "Four days ago." He answered. "Four days ago?! Why?" she asked softly. "I couldn't do that, not after I made love with you. And I don't eat bunnies like Stefan." Said Klaus. Her hand was held in his hands and he played with her fingers. "You can drink humans' blood bags, like the ones you gave to Stefan on the first day." Said Meredith.

Klaus started to kiss her neck. "Let's talk about that later." He said and started to take off her dress. They took off the rest of their clothes and made love. Meredith loved him, she was sure about that, but she didn't know if she was important enough, that he will give up on his hybrids for her. That was the reason she decided to keep the baby as a secret.

Eventually they fall asleep in each other arms.

* * *

Rebecca and Stefan sat at the storage unit. At their feet were two dead bodies. "I really like your friend." Said Rebecca. "Good for you." Said Stefan. "She changed him; he is more like the time that he was human." Said Rebecca. Stefan was listening very carefully. So Meredith was with Klaus. Maybe she will keep him away from mystic falls.

"She looked very in love." said Rebecca. "Really? And he?" asked Stefan. "I am not sure. It always was difficult to know with Nick." Said Rebecca. "I see." Said Stefan, thoughtful.

* * *

Meredith woke up. She watched for a while on sleeping Klaus. "You are watching me sleeping again, aren't you?" he asked with his eyes still closed. "Just a little," she said, stroking his hair. He smiled, and got closer to her warm body.

"Did you give up on your hybrids?" she asked. "Of course not. I just need a new witch." He answered and sat up, looking at her. "Why do you ask?" he asked her. "No reason." She answered quietly. He stared at her, trying to read her, but with no success. She knew him easily, but she was a mystery for him.

"Nicklaus," she said to get his attention back. "Why don't you call me Nick, like my sister does? We got close enough for this don't we?" he asked. "Sure." She said and smiled. He kissed her lips.

"Nick," she said and he smiled. "I think I am in love with you." Klaus didn't say anything. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind if you don't know what are you feeling, or if you don't feel the same. Its o.k." she said softly and stroked his cheek.

Klaus didn't know what to think. He cared about her, and he probably feels something for her, but is he in love with her? And if he is, what it means? He was confused. "Nick, forget it o.k.? don't over think about it, I just needed you to know," said Meredith and pulled him back to her, to make love under the blanket.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 12! Please read and review. **

**Chapter 12: going home**

After getting dress and eating breakfast they got in the car, this time, Klaus was driving and Stefan sat at the back with Rebecca. Klaus was sure that he could deal with Meredith next to him this time, but he was wrong.

"Meredith," he said. "Mmm?" she hummed. "Say something," he asked. "Like what?" she asked confused. "Anything, I need the distraction." Klaus answered. "Distraction from what?" she asked. He stared at her. Is she trying to drive him crazy? Distraction from wanting to take you to bed. He thought to himself.

"Are you alright Nick?" asked Rebecca. "I am fine." Said Klaus. Meredith stared at him. "Are you hungry?" asked Meredith. He rolled his eyes at her. "What do you want?" she asked, irritated. He sighed. You! His brain was screaming.

"Where are we going?" asked Meredith. "We are going home." Said Klaus. "Who is home?" she asked. "All of us home. Mystic falls were our home too, remember?" Said Klaus. "Why?" asked Meredith, keeping on a blank face. "I already told you, I need a witch," said Klaus. "And you think Bonnie will help you? Small reminder, you killed her best friend." Said Stefan.

"I thought Meredith is her best friend." Said Klaus. "I am no one best friend, I am just there." Said Meredith. It was true. Everyone could trust her if they needed to, but no one really sees her as a best friend. She is an outsider. Too gloom for Caroline, too vampire like for Bonnie, too unnecessary for Elena.

Klaus looked at her with a soft look. He didn't intend to hurt her. "Anyway, I agree with Stefan. Bonnie wouldn't help you." Said Meredith, hoping that it will make him turned back to Chicago. "She will help; I just need to push the right buttons." Said Klaus. Meredith looked at him, and realized that there is nothing she can do to change his mind.

It was early evening, when they got in town. The truck with the coffins was right behind them. "Let's go to your place first." Said Klaus, looking at Stefan. "Do what you want." Said Stefan.

**Meanwhile in the boarding house…**

"We are not trying again." Said Damon. "Why not?" asked Elena. "Because if he wanted to come back, he would have done it." Said Damon. A knock on the door stopped the argument. "Are you waiting for someone?" asked Elena. "No, you?" asked Damon. "no." said Elena and opened the door.

"Somehow I am not surprised to find out that you are alive, my dear Elena." Said Klaus. Damon stared at his brother. He wasn't supposed to bring Klaus back home.

Elena went backward. "Klaus." She breathed. "Yes. You don't mind if we come in would you?" asked Klaus and they stepped in. Meredith closed the door behind them. "Who are you?" asked Damon, looking at Rebecca. "My sister, Rebecca. Rebecca this is the other Salvatore, Damon." Said Klaus, looking around.

"So, you survived the sacrifice somehow, and this is the reason my hybrids are dead." Said Klaus. Elena looked confused.

"I thought we did a blood oath." Said Klaus, looking at Stefan and Meredith. "Well, I didn't do a blood oath, you did it with Meredith." Said Stefan. Elena and Damon were surprised. They didn't expect that Stefan will blame Meredith this way.

"Fine, Meredith?" asked Klaus. "Loophole. You asked Elena to the sacrifice and we gave her to you. You didn't say that she must stay dead." Said Meredith. Klaus was staring at her. She gave him a warm look.

He never expected that Meredith will lie to him, not after what happened between them. "Call Bonnie. I need her to find a way to fix it," said Klaus. "She wouldn't help you." Said Damon. "Really? I am sure she will help if I will do that," said Klaus and wrapped his hand over Damon's heart in his chest. Elena screamed. "Nicklaus!" called Meredith. He looked at her, his hand still in Damon chest. "I am calling Bonnie," she said and pulled out her cellphone. Klaus released Damon that went to take some bourbon.

"Hi Bonnie, can you come to the boarding house?" asked Meredith. "Yes, we just came back, Nicklaus is with us." She replied to something that Bonnie said. "Yes, Elena is here." Said Meredith. "O.k. bring your book." She finished the call.

"She is on her way." Said Meredith. "Good," said Klaus coldly. "Nicklaus, can we talk?" ask Meredith. "Talk." Said Klaus. "Outside maybe?" she asked softly. "Fine." He said and followed her outside.

"What?" asked Klaus at the moment they were alone. "I know you are hurt," said Meredith quietly. "You were the last one I expected to lie to me." He said. "What did you expect me to do? To tell you that we saved Elena? To put my friends in danger?" she asked. "You told me that you are in love with me, but lie to me anyway." He said angrily. "We just got here and you already attacked Damon! You can't act like that." She said. "I can do whatever I want. You are not my wife, so stop telling me what to do." Said Klaus. "I am trying to help you, and you are pushing me away. You will stay alone." She warned him. "I will have my hybrids." Said Klaus. "It doesn't mean that they will love you." Said Meredith and walked inside.

Klaus got in after Meredith, and Bonnie got there a few moments later.

She jump on Meredith with a hug and suddenly moved back. "Are you a vampire now?" asked Bonnie. "Of course not." Said Meredith. "I had a wired feeling when I touched you." Said Bonnie. "It's probably nothing." Said Meredith, trying to look innocent. "Yes, probably." Bonnie agreed.

"Now, what do you want from me?" asked Bonnie coldly. "I tried to transform werewolves in to hybrids, like me. It failed, probably because Elena survived the sacrifice. I want you to fix it, so I can have my hybrids." Said Klaus. "And if I refused?" asked Bonnie. "I will kill anyone you care about, starting with Damon, and there is the gilbert boy, and the baby vampire Caroline, should I continue?" said Klaus. "Fine, I will try." Said Bonnie and opened her book.

After half an hour Klaus become restless. "Well?" he asked. "There is nothing in here, sorry." Said Bonnie. "Talk with your dead witches." Said Klaus. "Fine." She said angrily.

"Damon I will need some candles." Said Bonnie. Damon went to bring candles from the kitchen.

When the candles were on their place, Bonnie closed her eyes. The candles lit up by themselves and Bonnie started to mumbled.

After a few moments she stopped and her nose was bleeding. "Bonnie, your nose." Said Elena, worried. "You stopped because of your nose?" asked Klaus. "No, I stopped because they refused to help and pushed me away, they don't like you." Said Bonnie. "I also don't like them." Said Klaus and then he froze.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled. "What is it Nick?" asked Rebecca. "She tricked me. She made me kill the doppelganger so I can become a real hybrid, and wanted me to stay alone. Because I can't make more hybrids without the doppelganger blood, and Elena were supposed to be dead." Said Klaus.

Meredith was confused. "Nicklaus, your mother and the original witch are the same woman right?" asked Meredith. "Yes, why?" asked Klaus. "I don't get it." She said. "What is it, love?" he asked. Meredith smiled. She thought that he will never call her this way again. "Why would she do this? Trick you, I mean." She said. "Because she hated me." Said Klaus softly. Meredith face were hard. How a mother can hate her child? She thought to herself.

The door opened and Caroline came in with Tyler. "Hi Meredith! Hi Stefan! Bonnie texted me that you came back, I just got her message late," said Caroline happily. "Hi Caroline." Said Klaus. "What are you doing here?" asked Caroline. "Creating hybrids." He said and jump on Tyler.

He forced Tyler to drink his blood and then broke his neck. "What are you doing?!" cried Caroline and hugged Tyler's body. "He will be fine, I promise." Meredith hugged her. "Don't promise what you can't keep." Said Damon. Meredith stared at him and said, "I always keep my promises."

They sat quietly, waiting for Tyler to wake up.

Klaus was sitting on the couch, and Meredith came to sit next to him. He looked at her. He was surprised that after the lie, and their talk earlier, he still wanted to kiss her. He moved a lock of black hair from her face. "I miss you," he whispered. "I miss you too," she whispered back. He smiled and stood up when he heard that Tyler woke up.

Klaus grabbed Elena's arm and sank his fangs in it. She gasped. He let Tyler drink her blood.

Tyler eyes got golden as a werewolf's, and veins showed up under his eyes like a vampire. "My first hybrid." Said Klaus. "And the last one too." Said Damon. Klaus turned to look at him. "You are not taking Elena." He said.

"Stefan, I want you to turn off your emotions switch." Said Klaus. "No." said Stefan. Klaus stared at his eyes and compelled him. "Nicklaus." Said Meredith but he didn't listen. "Turn it off." Said Klaus, and Stefan obeyed.

After that he grabbed Elena and disappeared in a vampire speed.

Meredith got sad. Now that he succeeded to create his hybrids, he will forget her, while she is carries his child.

"Damon, go to the hospital, he probably compelling someone to pull out some of her blood." Said Meredith. Damon grabbed his car keys and drove away.

"I am going home, someone needs a ride?" asked Meredith. "No we are good." Said Caroline. "O.k. call me when you heard anything." Said Meredith. "Sure." Said Bonnie. "Good night." Said Meredith and left.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Caroline. Stefan laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Bonnie, annoyed. "Isn't that obvious? She is in love with Klaus." Said Stefan. "What?!" shouted Bonnie and Caroline together.

"Good night girls." Said Stefan. "Wait, where is my room?" asked Rebecca. "Not here." Said Stefan and went to his room.

Meredith drove home alone. She unpacked her bags, took a shower and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 13! Please read and review. **

**Chapter 13: alone**

At the next morning Meredith find a text message in her cellphone.

**Damon: Elena is fine; he took three bags of her blood and left her in the hospital. He is gone. Stefan and Rebecca are still here. **

**Meredith: good morning. Sorry I am responding just now, I was exhausted last night, and went to bed, so I missed your text message. I glad Elena is o.k. **

**Damon: don't worry, its o.k. when do you come over?**

**Meredith: soon.**

**Damon: see you later.**

**Meredith: see you.**

Meredith put down her cellphone and took a shower. He really left. How could he forget about her so easily?

After getting dressed (she wore the same black clothes as ever.) Meredith drank some orange juice and drove to the boarding house. She had some nausea so she gave up on eating.

Inside she fined Rebecca reading a magazine on the couch. Damon was drinking bourbon, and Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were sitting there too.

"Morning," said Meredith. "Morning," answered the others. "You look like hell," said Damon. "Thanks." Said Meredith. "That's who I am, always saying the true." Said Damon sarcastically. Meredith rolled her eyes at him.

"What's going on?" asked Meredith. "Klaus left, Stefan stayed, compelled to babysit Elena, and the sister is here too," said Damon. "Everything is o.k. Rebecca?" asked Meredith. "Yes, except that Nick abandoned me here." Said Rebecca. Meredith shivered at the mention of his name, and then she fainted. Damon caught her before she hit the floor.

When Meredith open her eyes all of them were around her. "Here, drink some bourbon." Damon suggested. "No thanks." Said Meredith and sat up. She was on the couch where Rebecca was sitting a moment earlier.

"It probably was very bad being with Klaus and blood addict Stefan for so long." Said Damon. "Not that bad, after all she was sleeping with him." Said Stefan while getting down the stairs. Meredith blushed.

"So he wasn't lying last night. Stefan said that you're in love with Klaus." Said Caroline. "So that was the reason you asked me to come? So you can assure if I am in love with the monster you all hate? Guess what, it's none of your business." Said Meredith and stand up. "We are worried about you," said Elena. "No, you are worried about you. You are afraid that I might be with Klaus. Don't worry. He also abandoned me, just like you did." Said Meredith and got out of there.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was alone.

"You are such a jerk Stefan." Said Rebecca. "What do you care?" asked Stefan. "You know I like her. Where does she live? I will go to see her," said Rebecca. "She doesn't let vampires in her house, no matter who this vampire is." Said Caroline. "Ho. That's a problem." Said Rebecca. "School starts next week, we will see her there." Said Bonnie.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 14! Please read and review. **

**Chapter 14: three months later…**

Meredith was on her knees in front of the toilet of her house. The vomiting that always was belonging to the first three months of pregnancy didn't stop when she started the fourth month.

She was wearing one of the dresses that Klaus bought for her in Chicago. They proved to be perfect to hide her little belly. This dress was in the color of light green and had a wide shape. She put on a jacket and went to school.

"You are late again, Meredith." Said Alaric when she entered his classroom. "I know, sorry. I am just not feeling very well those days." She apologized. "O.k. has a seat." Said Alaric and continued his class.

Meredith kept her distance from her friends; she only had Rebecca that joined to school too. She knew they are up to something, but she had no idea of what going on.

* * *

"Well?" ask Damon. "I asked a friend of a friend that knows the witch that dried Mikael. She is not talking," said Catherine. "Leave her, we will asked Bonnie to talk with the dead witches, they probably want him dead even more then us," said Damon.

After they came back from school, Damon explained Bonnie and the other two girls what going on with the Mikael plan. Bonnie agreed to contact the witches. Rebecca was on their side too after they show her that Klaus killed her mother, according to the drawing they find in the cave on Lockwood's land. Meredith didn't know any of this.

"I know where he is." Said Bonnie. "Good. where?" asked Catherine. "Charlotte cemetery." Said Bonnie. "I will wake him up, and then we will think of a plan." Said Catherine. "O.k. bye." Said Damon.

"Is Stefan with us?" asked Elena. "More or less. He is still compelled," said Damon. "Can we trust him?" asked Caroline. "He is still wants to kill Klaus so I think so." Said Damon. "Now we will wait Mikael to wake up." Said Damon.

* * *

Meredith was walking home with Rebecca on her side. "Rebecca, can I asked something?" said Meredith. "Sure." Said Rebecca. "What is going on? I can feel that they are doing something." Said Meredith. "It's going to be o.k. I promised. Are you coming to the dance?" asked Rebecca. "Sure." Said Meredith. She already had a dress. They separated at Meredith house.

Meredith knew when people lied to her, And Rebecca lied. They are doing something. She wished she wouldn't feel so alone.

* * *

The day of the dance came eventually.

Meredith was standing in front of the mirror in her purple dress. The dress was wide, and not very long. She hoped that her belly was still hided. Her hair was curly instead of his usual smooth form. She stroked her belly. It's surprised her how much she wanted to hold her baby already.

She drove to the Lockwood mansion. The dance location changed at the last moment from the school to the mansion.

Meredith got in to the place. They were a lot of people in there, most of them strangers. She had a feeling that they weren't humans.

"Welcome!" she heard his voice and froze. Her Nicklaus came back home. She heard him talking about his father, that he was celebrating his death when she ran in to Tyler.

"Tyler, what is going on?" asked Meredith. "Whatever you planed he is a step ahead of you." Said Tyler. "What are you talking about?" she asked him. "You don't know what they are doing?" he asked. "Tyler I am all alone, more than three mounts now." Said Meredith. "Ho, sorry." Said Tyler. "Thanks, I will get inside now." She needed to sit down. "Sure, see you later." Said Tyler. "See you Tyler." She replied and got in the house.

She sat down for a moment, her head spinning. "Hello love," she heard his voice above her and looked up. He looked the same, obviously. "I liked your curls." He said in a smile. "I always loved yours." She told him. He smiled again.

"So, where is my father?" he asked. "I don't know." She answered. He looked skeptic. She already lied to him once. "You don't know? You and your friends-" he started but she interrupted him. "I have no friends. They abandoned me like you did. Even Rebecca lied to me. I am alone since you left me." She replied. "I didn't abandon you; I left to create my hybrids." said Klaus. "It's the same thing Nick." Said Meredith.

"Hello father." He suddenly said and Meredith looked to the entrance of the house. She looked at the older man. She tried to see the similarity between him to Elijah or Rebecca. It was hard. "Girl, why don't you join to your friends in the party?" said Mikael. "No thank you." She said in a smile and pulled out a gun from under her dress.

"Father, have you met my girlfriend, Meredith, the vampire huntress?" asked Klaus. Meredith smiled. "You are a coward, always been. Your hybrids behind me, your huntress next to you. Always a coward." Said Mikael. Stefan was there too.

Meredith noticed the tears in Klaus eyes. "You never respect me," said Klaus. "You never were deserved to my respect." Said Mikael. Klaus said nothing.

"Now, I am going to kill your doppelganger." Said Mikael. He pressed a knife to Elena back. Meredith was confused. Can't he tell that this is Catherine? "You are bluffing." Said Klaus. "Am I?" asked Mikael and stubbed her. Catherine fell down. Damon showed up from no were and struggled with Klaus over a white oak stake. "No!" screamed Meredith. Stefan interfered and Klaus stabbed his father with the stake. Mikael burned to ashes.

Damon shouted at Stefan. "What have you done?!"

"He earned his freedom. You are free, my friend." Said Klaus, releasing Stefan from being compelled. Stefan left the house without a word. Meredith looked at Klaus. He was busy with his hybrids again. She left the dance.

Klaus came back, but she still felt alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 15! Please read and review. **

**Chapter 15: old friend**

At the morning, Meredith went to mystic-grill and fined there an angry Klaus. "Hi." She said. "Hi." He growled. "What's wrong?" asked Meredith and sat across from him. She was wearing a yellow dress today, her hair was still curly. "Stefan took the coffins, and refuses to give them back." Said Klaus. "What does he want?" asked Meredith while ordering a chocolate cake and orange juice from the waiter. "He didn't say yet." Said Klaus and stared on her cake.

"Do you want some?" she asked him. "No, thanks. Since when you are eating cakes?" he asked confused. "Since I want to," she answered. "o.k." he mumbled. "So what are you doing now?" asked Meredith. "Building a house, here in mystic falls." Said Klaus. "Cool." She said. "That is the way you treat me," he said. "What?" she asked confused. "You are cool with me, cold, frozen, icy." He said. "I got the point, but what did you expect? You left me." Said Meredith. "To create my hybrids, so I wouldn't be alone." Said Klaus. "You had me," she said. "But you are not like me." Said Klaus. "Fine." She said, put some money on the table and left.

After that day, Jeremy almost got killed, and Elena gave Klaus Rebecca. He put her in a coffin and put the coffin in the almost finished house. Stefan demanded that the hybrids will get out of town and Klaus gave up after Elena almost turned in to a vampire by Stefan.

* * *

Meredith walked quietly to the house of the hundred witches. She looked at the empty room.

"Can you show them to me please?" she asked looking up. The four coffins showed up. "Nice job huntress. Is your boyfriend on the way?" asked Stefan. "No. I am here alone." Said Meredith. "Why?" asked Stefan. "I wanted to wake up Elijah." Said Meredith. "Why him?" asked Stefan. "Because I am lonely, and he was my friend." Said Meredith. "I see." Said Stefan.

"Bonnie and Elena left to fined Bonnie's mother; they hoped she will be able to help opening the locked coffin. I am going after them." Said Stefan. "O.k. just be careful." Said Meredith. Stefan was the only one she still really cared about. It wasn't his fault that Klaus changed him completely. Stefan stared at her for a moment and left.

A few hours later, Damon ran in. "what are you doing here?" asked Damon. "Waiting that Elijah will wake up," said Meredith, showing him the dagger she pulled out from Elijah. "It's not a bad idea." Said Damon. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Klaus has Bonnie, so I am going to take the locked coffin out before we give him the others." Said Damon. "Do what you want; I left Elijah a note to meet me when he wakes up, just in case." Said Meredith. "Cool." He said and took out the fourth coffin.

Meredith left. She waited on the bridge. Meanwhile Klaus got back three of the coffins and asked the hybrids to come back in town. The house was finished, and Meredith already started her fifth month of the pregnancy.

"Hello," said a voice next to her. "Good morning," said Meredith. Elijah chuckled.

"You said you wanted to talk with me, in your note." Said Elijah. "Yes, listen to my body, what you hear?" she asked. He fined her request funny, but he obeyed anyway. He was listening carefully. "Your pulse." He said. "Keep listening." She asked. He gasped. "You are pregnant." He said. "Yes, I just started my fifth month." She told him.

"But who is the father? You had something with Damon but I am pretty sure vampires can't have kids." Said Elijah. "I had what?! Are you out of your mind? Me and Damon? Hell no!" she shouted. Elijah chuckled again. "Then who?" he asked. "Nicklaus." She said. "What?! But vampires can't- ho. He is a hybrid." It hit him. "But you… I am confused." Said Elijah. She laughed. "Let's go to some coffee place, I want cake." Said Meredith. Elijah followed her to her car, chuckling.

"She is with your brother sir. I didn't hear everything, but they went to a coffee place." Said one of the hybrids. He was a blond boy. "Do you know where?" asked Klaus. "No sir. They were in her car, and I was on foot, but it's out of town." said the boy. "Thank you Tom." Said Klaus and the boy left.

He send the hybrid to follow Meredith because he missed her, and she was mad at him. Now she is with his brother, and it make him jealous. She is his girl, she loves him. She didn't stop loving him, did she? He should have told her that he loves her, why didn't he do it?

* * *

Meredith was sitting at the coffee place with Elijah, telling him the whole story.

When she finished the story, there was silence for a moment. "So the witch told you that you are pregnant." Said Elijah. "Yes." She said sadly, remembering how she killed her. "It wasn't your fault." Said Elijah. "Maybe. But was she right? Do you think my baby is a monster?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "No, of course not. This baby is a blessing to our family; he will give us a second chance to be a real family again." He said softly. "But what if Nick will hate me for laying to him, or what if he doesn't want him?" she asked. "So you will have my full support." Said Elijah. She nodded.

"But from what you told me, Nicklaus is different now, he is in love." He said in a smile. "Thank you Elijah, it's really help, talking with you. I feel less lonely now." Said Meredith. "You're welcome. Can I ask something?" he said. "Sure." She replied. "Can I feel the baby?" she chuckled, "sure." She put his hand on the right place, and he smiled when he felt the baby's kicking. Her cellphone rang and they both jump. She looked at the unfamiliar number. Elijah moved back, giving her some space.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hello love." Said Klaus. "Nick. How did you get my number?" she asked confused. "I stole it from Rebecca's cellphone." Said Klaus. "Ho. That's not nice." Said Meredith. "Sorry. But I wanted to speak with you, I miss you." He said. "I miss you too." Said Meredith. "Really? Because I know that you are with my brother now." He said. "Are you stalking me?!" she asked angrily. "I didn't have a choice! You are avoiding me!" he said. "You left me. And Elijah is my friend. The only friend I have." Said Meredith.

"You are not dating him?" he asked softly. "No Nicky, I don't." she said softly. Klaus felt that he was melting just because she called him Nicky. "You called me Nicky." He stated. She laughed, "I know." She said. "I like it. It's new." He said. She chuckled. "When are you coming home? The house is finished." He asked. "Soon, I need to speak with you." She said. "ho. O.k. see you." He said quietly. "See you, Nicky." She replied and hanged up.

"You turned him in to a teenager." said Elijah. She laughed, making Elijah smile. "You are going to tell him?" asked Elijah. "Yes." She said. "It's good." Said Elijah. "I hope so." Said Meredith.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 16! Please read and review. **

**Chapter 16: the big true and the secret in the coffin **

When Meredith and Elijah got in to the new Mikaelson's house, they find Klaus sitting on a sofa in the living room. There was a chandelier hanged from the ceiling, and beautiful paintings on the walls, she assumed that most of them were painted by Klaus.

"Nicklaus." Said Elijah, getting his brother attention. "Hi." Said Klaus, looking mostly at Meredith. "Hi." She said softly. "I will leave you to talk, call me if you need me," said Elijah. Meredith kissed his cheek and he left.

"You are closed." Klaus stated. "Yes, but we are **not** dating." She told him. "What about us?" he asked sadly, knowing that he ruined their relationship. "It depends on your reaction for what I need to tell you." She answered. He nodded. "Have a seat." He said and she sat next to him.

"Remember what Gloria told me about us, about you?" she asked. "Yes, that we are in love, and that I am a monster." He answered. "There is more." She said. "More?" he asked confused. "She told me that she can feel the presence of the abomination that growing inside me." Said Meredith.

Klaus frowned. "You got pregnant from me? It's impossible! I am a vampire!" he protested. "You born to a blood line of werewolves. They can have kids, and so are you." She said quietly. If he ever loved her at all, now it's over. He doesn't want her, or her baby, she thought to herself sadly.

"Cakes." He said suddenly. "What?" she asked confused. "That is the reason you started to eat cakes, the pregnancy dose it to you, right?" he asked. "Yes." She answered. "But it has been a long time since you got pregnant, how can you hide it?" asked Klaus, cocking his head, curiosity in his eyes. "Wide dresses, and it easier when you have no friends." She said sadly.

"I am sorry. I know it's my fault that they left you all alone." Said Klaus. "No, that was all me. I think that I over reacted a bit. I get sensitive when it comes to you." She said in a smile. "I love you. Both of you." He suddenly said. Meredith was surprised. She didn't expect him to react this way. "I love you too." She said and kissed his lips.

Klaus put his head on her chest. She smiled and stroked his curls.

"Hello Nick." Said a voice from the stairs. Meredith and Klaus looked up. On the stairs stand four people. Rebecca and Elijah, and the other two men that Meredith didn't knew and assumed that their names were Finn and Kol.

Klaus straightened up, staring at his angry siblings. "Ho, Meredith, my friend that left me stubbed." Said Rebecca. "Her no, sister." Said Elijah. "Why not? She is a traitor exactly like him." Said Rebecca. "I am a traitor?! I helped you, I was nice to you. And when I asked you if the ones that used to be my friends are up to something, you told me it going to be o.k. while you knew they are planning to kill Nick, and you knew how I feel about him." Said Meredith, tears are in her eyes.

"Calm down, love." Said Klaus, worried. "I don't care about your problems girls, but I was locked up for almost a century, and I am pissed off." Said Kol. "Stand in line brother, I was locked up for nine hundred years, and I want my revenge." Said Finn. "Well, I am a vampire huntress, and if you touch my boyfriend, I will snap your necks, deal?" said Meredith, irritated. She felt bad. All the excitement and anger didn't work well for her.

Meredith put a hand on her belly and Elijah was by her side immediately. She took deep breaths trying to calm down. "What's wrong?" asked Elijah. "Nothing, it going away, we are o.k." she said. "I will get you some water," said Elijah. "Thanks." She said. "Who is 'we'?" asked Rebecca. "Me and my baby," said Meredith, stroking her belly. "Our baby," Klaus corrected. She smiled.

"What?!" said Kol. "I am pregnant, from Nick." Said Meredith and took the glass of water from Elijah. "Brother did you hear her?" asked kol staring at Elijah. "Yes. And it's true. I know Meredith, and she is not a liar." Said Elijah. "But he-" started Rebecca and trailed off. "Is a hybrid?" Elijah completed her sentence. "Ha. A Baby. That's why you are so… not you." Said Kol. Meredith smiled, and wrapped her arms around Klaus. He smiled too, and stroked her face.

A door that opened made every one turned their heads. A woman came in and Meredith felt Klaus frizzing next to her. "Mother?" said Elijah, confused. "How-" Rebecca shook her head. "Hello," she said. Meredith watched the woman carefully. She had a long brown hair, and she wear a long, old style, dress. She didn't trust her.

"How did you come back?" asked Meredith directly. "Meredith Sulez. The huntress. I have watched you for a while on the other side." Said Esther. "You didn't answer my question." Said Meredith. "A witch I knew preserved my body, and I channeled the Bennett powers to come back." Said Esther. "And the purpose?" asked Meredith. "The purpose? I came to forgive my son, to unite my family. I watched them for a thousand years, lost, separated. It time to reunite." Said Esther. "That's a good purpose." Said Meredith. She didn't believe Esther, not at all.

Meredith touched her belly. The baby was anxious. "What's wrong love?" asked Klaus. "Nothing, he is a bit not calm." She said. "Maybe you should have some rest." Said Klaus. "Maybe." She answered. Klaus help her to get in to one of the rooms upstairs.

The room was big, with a lot of paintings on the walls, chandelier hanged above the huge bed, doors that led to a bathroom, glass doors that opened to the balcony, and a big closet. On each side of the bed were bed side tables with drawers, and table lamp on each one.

"What do you think?" asked Klaus. "It's lovely." Said Meredith. Klaus stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her belly. "It's our room. And we can put a crib over there," he pointed on the left side of the room. "I love it Nicky." She said with tears. "Don't cry." He said softly. "I don't want to, it's the hormones." She said. He chuckled. Meredith smiled.

They lay face to face, as they loved to do while talking. "Do you believe her?" she whispered. "I don't know." He answered. She stroked his hair. "But you really want to." She said softly. "Yes." He answered. "If she will hurt you, I will send her back to her coffin." Said Meredith. "Deal." Said Klaus and kissed her.

Knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in," said Meredith. Elijah stepped in to the room. He looked around for a moment. "Nice room." He stated. "Elijah?" asked Meredith. "Yes?" he said looking at her. "Sit. You look like you are still in the coffin." Said Meredith. "Ho." He said but stayed standing. "Elijah sit," she chuckled. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you believe Esther?" asked Elijah. "No." said Meredith. "Me neither," said Elijah. Klaus got closer to Meredith, stroking her belly. "Nicklaus?" asked Elijah. "Mmm?" hummed Klaus. "Are you listening to what we say?" asked Elijah. "No." said Klaus, rolling his eyes.

"She has decided to make a ball and invited the whole town." Said Elijah. "When?" asked Meredith. "Tomorrow night." He replied. "Fine. She wants to play games, let's play." Said Meredith, devilish smile on her face.

Elijah and Klaus exchanged glances of worry. They didn't know who they should worry about, the huntress or the witch.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 17! Please read and review. **

**Chapter 17: dances and spells**

Meredith was sitting in mystic-grill with Klaus. They shared a cheese cake, when Damon stepped in with very tired looking Alaric.

"You are still alive." Said Damon. "Yes Damon, I have notice this." Said Klaus, smirking. "But that thing that came out of the locked coffin were supposed to kill you," said Damon. "You mean my mother?" asked Klaus. "It was your mother?!" asked Damon, surprised.

"Do you want to sit down?" asked Meredith. "You are asking them to join us?" asked Klaus. "Yes, you do?" asked Damon. "That's what I said, didn't I?" asked Meredith. "Amm… o.k." said Damon and they sat down, ordering some bourbon.

"Here is the thing; I want to get rid of her." Said Meredith. "It's a new record in bride-mother in law relationship." Said Damon. "Funny. She is up to something, and I think it going to hurt us all." Said Meredith. "Or that you are just saying it, so you can save your boyfriend's life." Said Damon. "Damon it's me, I was your friend until five months ago." Said Meredith. "Yes, before you start sleeping with him," said Damon. "I am not you Damon; I am not just sleeping with people. I fell in love, and I am pregnant." Said Meredith.

"What?!" asked Alaric. "Exactly what he said, what?!" said Damon. Meredith stood up and held the dress close to her body, so her belly wasn't hidden anymore. She sat back down. "Wait, you are five months pregnant and you succeeded to hide it with dresses?" asked Alaric. "Yes. You never actually tried to be my friends again, so it was pretty easy." Said Meredith sadly. "Why didn't you tell us? He wasn't here and you were all alone, we could have helped you, or just be there for you." Said Damon softly. "You didn't want to. At the moment you heard that I am in love with Nick you saw me as a problem, dangerous. Why would I ask your help?" she asked.

Klaus looked at her. She really suffered because of him. He hold her hand under the table and she smiled at him. Damon cleared his throat. He like Meredith, he always did. She always was smart and peaceful, without the drama that come with teenage girls. He should have check on her.

"You alright Damon?" asked Meredith. "Sure. So what do you think is going on?" asked Damon. "Well, I don't know. Did you get an invitation to the ball?" she asked. "No. but Elena did, and the original witch asked to speak with her in privet." said Damon.

"That is not good." Said Meredith. "What do you mean?" asked Klaus. "Damon and Stefan are not invited personally, so she hope that Elena will come alone, and the fact that she want to speak with the doppelganger means that she need her blood for some spell." Explained Meredith. "Elena said that she is not going." Said Damon. "It means she is going and don't want you to come." Said Meredith. Damon smiled, his dark eyes sparkling. "That's why we are going." Said Damon. "We? You mean both of you?" asked Klaus. "Yep. Me and my grumpy little brother." Said Damon. "That's good." Said Meredith. "It is?" asked Klaus. "Yes, we should work together; I am telling you, she is up to something really bad, for all of us." Said Meredith.

A phone call stopped their conversation. "Hi Eli." Said Meredith. "Who is Eli?" asked Damon quietly. "Arrr… my brother." Mumbled Klaus. "Your brother? You mean, like Elijah?" asked Damon. "Yes. This pregnancy make her crazy," whispered Klaus. "I heard that," said Meredith with her hand on the phone. "Sorry." Said Klaus and she got back to her call. Damon smirked. "O.k. bye." Said Meredith and hang up her cellphone.

"Esther is acting pretty normal, except that she talks a lot with Finn." Said Meredith. "So?" asked Damon. "Finn is my oldest brother. He was in the coffin for nine hundred years because he annoyed me. He was moping around saying 'we should not live.' 'We are monsters, abomination.' Totally grumpy about what we are." Said Klaus. "Ha. I think I can see the problem if he is join to the witch." Said Damon. "I think of her as the witch-bitch." Said Meredith. Klaus frowned. "This pregnancy makes you different." Said Damon. "Very different." Alaric agreed. "I like it." Said Damon and Meredith laughed. Klaus smiled, hearing her laugh. He love it, and everything else about her.

"Hey hybrid, wake up!" Said Damon with raised eyebrow. "What?" mumbled Klaus. "I just asked how she can be pregnant from you." Said Damon. "We don't really know. We are thinking that it because I born to a werewolf blood line, and werewolves can have kids." Said Klaus. "So we are safe," said Damon. "Ha?" asked Meredith. "If it because his werewolf side, it means that vampires are safe, we are still kids less." Said Damon. "We can't be sure, you know. Maybe vampires can have kids, they just not knowing it yet." Said Meredith. "You are bluffing right?" asked Damon. "Sure. But it really worth it, just because of the face you had." She said and laughed. Damon frowned.

* * *

At the evening, Meredith was standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself from every angle. It will be the first time that she will not try to hide her belly. "You look gorgeous." Said Klaus. "No, I am not. I look bad." She said. "Nonsense," said Klaus in a smile. She smiled at him. "You, on the other hand, look stunning." She said in a smile.

Klaus was wearing a tux. Meredith was wearing a long white straps dress, with silver ornaments all over the dress, in the middle of the dress stood out a ball that was her belly. Her hair was up, with a few black curls that fell around her head. Her makeup was so gentle that she looked like she didn't put any. "You look like a princess, love." He said and kissed her cheek. "Fine, but only if you are my prince." She said. "Agreed." Said Klaus and she smile.

They got down the stairs and the whispers started. "Everyone staring." She said. "Because you are beautiful." Said Klaus. "No. because I knocked up before finish high school." Said Meredith. "It's no one business, o.k.? I love you." Said Klaus, stroking her face. "o.k. I love you too." She said. He kissed her lips and they joined to the dances.

They danced until Meredith notice Elena and Caroline. She went to them. "Hi," she said quietly. "I am so sorry, Meredith. We should have insisted more that you will be our friend again." Said Elena. "It's my fault. I over reacted." Said Meredith. "I am sorry too," said Caroline. "It's a lovely belly." Said Elena. "Do you think it's going to be a cub?" asked Caroline. "Caroline!" reproved Elena. Meredith was laughing. She missed her friends. "Its o.k., it was funny." Said Meredith. "You see? She laughed. Now I need to find my date." Said Caroline. "Who is he?" asked Meredith. "Kol." Said Caroline. "He is next to the stairs on the left, with Rebecca." Said Meredith. "Thanks. See you." Said Caroline and disappeared in the crowd.

"Here come the Salvatore brothers." Said Meredith and Elena sighed and looked at them. "You weren't supposed to be here." Said Elena. "You neither." Said Damon. "Fine. I was talking with Meredith, in case you didn't notice," said Elena. "Hi." Said Meredith. "Hi pregnant girl." Said Damon. "Pregnant girl? Really? Is that the best you could do?" ask Meredith, smirking. "I just find out, I need more time to come up with a better joke." Said Damon. "If you said so." Said Meredith, she looked at Stefan. He looked too pale even for a vampire.

"How are you, Stefan?" asked Meredith. "Fine." He said. "You can talk to me if you need to, just come here." Said Meredith. "No need." Said Stefan colder than ever. "o.k." she smiled at him.

"Elena, do you want to dance?" asked Damon. "Sure." Said Elena and went with him to the dance floor. Meredith stayed with Stefan, both of them standing quietly. She started to feel dizzy. "Meredith?" Stefan voice came to her from far away. She fainted, and Stefan caught her.

When Meredith opened her eyes, she fined herself looking up. Someone was holding her hand. She sat up and fined Klaus. "Easy my love," he said softly. "Where is Stefan?" she asked. "I am still here." He said from the side of the room. She could hear the music from the ball room. "How long I was unconscious?" asked Meredith. "Almost an hour, I thought that something is really wrong, but Elijah said that you and the baby are o.k." said Klaus. "Elijah?" she asked, confused. "Elijah reads, a lot. Medicine books too." Said Klaus. "Ho," she said.

She looked at Stefan. He looked different than an hour ago. "You were with Stefan when you fainted, and when you didn't woke up, he started to care." Said Klaus. Meredith was confused. Klaus cocked his head, watching her face. "You turned on his switch." Klaus explained. "Ho." She said and got quiet for a moment. "So you came back? The normal you?" she asked. "I guess so," said Stefan and smiled. "Good. Because I really missed you." She said softly. "I missed you too, I just didn't know that." He said and she laughed.

"Let's go back," said Meredith. "Are you sure my love?" asked Klaus. "I am sure." Said Meredith. She stood up, and they got down together.

At the ball room they met Elijah. "Are you o.k.?" he asked kissing her forehead. "I am fine." She said in a smile. Elijah was something between father and old brother for her, and she loved him for that. "Elena spoke with Esther, I walked her to the room myself. She promised to tell me everything when she will come out." Said Elijah, thoughtful. "So?" asked Klaus. "She came out, and when I asked her if we can trust Esther, she said yes." Said Elijah, still confused. "So?" asked Klaus, irritated. "It was a lie. You listened to her pulse right?" said Meredith. Elijah nodded.

They heard Esther voice saying that the waiters are passing in the crowd with glasses of champagne for a toast. Everyone drank the champagne except from Meredith because of her pregnancy. "I am going to find Elena, to see why she lied." Said Meredith. "O.k." said Klaus and kissed her lips.

Stefan smiled. "What so funny?" asked Elijah. "Remember at the first time he try to do the sacrifice?" asked Stefan. "Yes, so?" said Elijah. "At that time, she kicked him in the balls, now she is kissing him, it kind of funny." Said Stefan. Elijah chuckled. "I can see your point," he said. "Shut up, or I will cut off your balls," said Klaus, annoyed. He remember the pain at the same moment and at the morning after. Stefan chuckled.

* * *

"Elena!" called Meredith and watched her friend turned to face her. "Hi." Said Elena quietly. "Hi. Elijah told me that you spoke with his mother." Said Meredith. "Yes, I did." Said Elena. "And?" asked Meredith. "Nothing, she just wanted to meet me," said Elena. "What about her plan?" asked Meredith. "No plan, she really just wanted to unite her family," said Elena. "Good, we really panicked when she showed up like she did." Said Meredith. "Well, I will see you later?" said Elena. "Sure." Said Meredith in a smile, and watched her leaving.

* * *

Meredith went back to Klaus, Elijah and Stefan. "Well?" asked Elijah. "She lied to me too." Said Meredith. "So what now?" asked Klaus. "I don't know. Something that she said bothers me, but I can't put my finger on what exactly is it." Said Meredith. "Sleep on it, you probably remember in the morning." Said Stefan. "I hope so," said Meredith.

It was late, and the ball was almost over. "Come on love, let's go to sleep, it's late." Said Klaus. "Yes, let's go. Good night guys," she said to whoever was there to hear her. Some replied her greeting and after that, they went to their room.

Meredith took off her dress and went to do a bath. A few moments later, Klaus was there in the bathroom, wearing only his black boxer. "Can I join you?" he asked. "Of course," she said and held her arms open for him. Klaus chuckled and joined her in the water.

Klaus put his head on her chest, and Meredith played with his curls. She kissed his forehead and wrapped her arms around him. "You are still thinking on what Elena told you?" asked Klaus. "Yes, its still really bothers me." She said. "Mmm… and if I do that," he said and started to kiss her neck. "Still bothers you?" he whispered in her ear. She pulled his lips to hers. Klaus deepened the kiss, his tongue got in her mouth integrates with hers. Meredith felt like her heart going to explode. They made love slowly, softly.

When Meredith almost fall asleep in the bath, they put on pajamas, and got in the bed.

* * *

When Meredith got down to the dining room, she fined Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebecca sitting around the table. She stared at them almost all of them, unite. She froze.

"Morning love, are you alright?" asked Klaus. "Where is Finn and Esther?" asked Meredith. Elijah looked up from his newspaper. "They are out, it's pretty late morning right now." Said Elijah. "I find out what bothered me last night." She said. "Meredith, please sit first." Said Elijah, worried. She sat down.

"She is talking about what you told us a few minutes ago?" asked Kol. "Yes." Said Elijah. "When I asked Elena about her conversion with Esther, she told me that she just want to unite you." Said Meredith. "So?" asked Rebecca. "The verb she was using. She didn't said 'reunite' as getting you all together again, she used the verb 'unite' as connect you as one." Said Meredith. "I am confused." Said Kol. "To tell the true, me too." Said Elijah.

"I think that she used the doppelganger blood to do a spell that unite you. For example, if I stab Kol with the dagger, all of you will be temporary dead, like I stabbed all of you. Except from Nicky that probably will feel just the pain because the dagger doesn't work on him from the first place." Said Meredith. "O.k. lets say that you are right, how she did that?" asked Kol. "I believe that she made sure that you all drink Elena blood at the same time," said Meredith, thoughtful. "Like the toast," said Klaus. "Right, but before that she probably used something else to the spell itself. I am guessing that Elena blood sealed the spell." Said Meredith. "Finn's blood. He probably helped her. She used his blood to connect us and Elena's blood to seal it." Said Elijah. Meredith nodded.

"But why?" asked Rebecca. "She wants to kill you," said Meredith. "That was interesting." Said Damon. "What are you doing here?" asked Kol. "I knock on the door, but no one answered, so I got in." said Damon. "What do you want?" asked Klaus. "I heard about the drama from last night, Meredith fainted and all that, I came to see how are you," said Damon looking in her eyes. "I am good, thank you." Said Meredith in a smile. "You made Stefan come back, now he is the usual grumpy, not the reckless one," said Damon. "Yes, I know." Said Meredith. "Thank you." Said Damon. "I didn't plan it, but you're welcome." She said. "Anything else?" asked Klaus. "Nicky." Said Meredith. She didn't like it when he fight with her friends. He frowned at her, but said nothing. She kissed his cheek.

"Anyway, I am leaving, see you later Meredith," said Damon. "See you," she replied and he left.

"When do you think she will do the spell?" asked Kol. "Tonight." Said Meredith. "Why tonight?" asked Rebecca. "It's a full moon, she can use his power." Said Meredith. "She uses the power of the Bennett witches, let's kill them." Said Kol. "You touched Bonnie or her mother and you are going back to the coffin." Said Meredith. "O.k. calm down, it was just an idea." Said Kol. "A very bad one," she said. "O.k. Meredith, you need to eat now, we will find a solution." Said Klaus and stroked her hair. "Fine." She said and started to eat some eggs.

After breakfast Meredith was sitting on the bed in the bedroom, calling Bonnie from her cellphone.

"Hi Bonnie," said Meredith. "Hi," answered Bonnie. "Can we talk?" asked Meredith. "Arrr… sure." Said Bonnie. "Can you and your mom come to the Mikaelson's mansion?" asked Meredith. "Me and my mom? Why?" asked Bonnie, suspiciously. "I want to talk with you, you will be safe, I promise." Said Meredith. "o.k., we will be there soon." Said Bonnie. "Thank you," said Meredith. "Sure, bye." Said Bonnie and hang up.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Klaus getting in the room. "Bonnie. She and her mom are on their way here. I want to talk to them, can you keep your siblings away from them?" she asked. "Sure." He said in a smile and kissed her lips. The door bell rang a few moments later. "I will let them in. to bring you some cookies?" asked Klaus. "Ice cream?" she asked. "Sure." He chuckled.

A nock on her door told her that they already got in. "Come in," said Meredith. Bonnie and her mom came in. they both wear jeans, and had the same dark hair. "Sit please." Said Meredith. Bonnie and her mom sat on the bed.

Bonnie stared at Klaus that came in with an ice cream container three spoons and three crystal glasses. "Hello girls." Said Klaus. Bonnie just stared at him. "Thanks Nicky." Said Meredith. He kissed her forehead and left.

"Ice cream?" suggested Meredith. "Sure." Said Bonnie and they ate the strawberry ice cream in silence for awhile.

"You wanted to talk," remind her Bonnie. "I wanted to ask from you not to help Esther with her spell," said Meredith. "You are not supposed to know about that," said Bonnie's mom. "We figured it out. Please, don't help her, it's not right, a mother should never kill her kids. Please don't help her, I have a bad feeling about her, please." Said Meredith. "I am sorry, but after all we have been through because of them, and all the things they did in the past, they don't deserve to live," said Bonnie. "It means that my baby will grow up without a father." Said Meredith. "I am sorry, but your baby should have never created." Said Bonnie. Tears rolled over Meredith cheeks. She never expected to hear something like that from her friend. "I think we done here." Said Bonnie and they left.

Klaus found Meredith getting dress. "What's going on love?" asked Klaus. Meredith sat down and started to cry again. "Hey… what is it?" he asked softly and pulled her in to his arms. "I… talked with Bonnie, but she doesn't care. She said that you all should die, and that the baby shouldn't have been created, and I just collapse. Sorry," said Meredith. "It's o.k. we will go there and find a way to stop the witch-bitch; I am not leaving you," said Klaus and kissed her on the head. She chuckled. "What?" he asked smiling. "You used the name I gave her." Said Meredith. "It fits her." He replied. Meredith chuckled again.

"If I asked you to stay here tonight, would you listen to me?" asked Klaus. "No." she replied. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" asked Klaus. "I am not letting you to go away from me," she said and stroked his face. He sighed. "Do you have any ice cream for me?" he changed the subject. She smiled. "Sure." She said and they sat in the middle of the bed together, eating ice cream from the container.

* * *

A few hours later, the four originals and Meredith drove to the house of the hundred dead witches. They assumed that Esther will finish the spell there.

They got to the place. On the ground was a circle made of salt, in the circle was a pentagram made of salt too, that his five vertices touch the circle and on each vertex was a burning torch.

Meredith looked at the middle of the pentagram. There stand Esther with her son, Finn. "Where is the Bennett witches?" whispered Kol. "You are not touching them," said Meredith.

She opened her weapons bag. Meredith pulled out her bow with some arrows. She pulled the string and released the arrow. Finn caught it. "O.k. now we know that the circle is not going to block me." Said Meredith. Kol walked forward and the flames got higher. "I said it will not block me, obviously it will block you," said Meredith. "Ho." Said Kol.

Meredith pulled out two guns and started to shoot. Esther raised her hand and the bullets dropped without getting to their goal. Meredith groaned. She failed. "Why are you doing this? Why now?" asked Meredith. "Because my children have done enough. They should have died a long time ago," said Esther. "But they didn't! You think it will fix it if you killed them now? You just be worst then they have ever been, a mother that murdering her own children." Said Meredith with tears in her eyes. "My children will die tonight, no matter what you are saying." Said Esther.

"No! It's wrong! Witches are part of the nature; they can't let you do something that is so against nature! I am calling you dead witches! You know I am right!" she screamed. Esther raised her hand and Meredith fell to her knees. Klaus growled.

Meredith lie on the ground and looked up. " ?" mumbled Meredith. "Who are you talking to?" asked Klaus stroking her head. "Gram?" asked Bonnie that came out of the witches' house. 'You are right girl; we will not help to such abomination. A mother should never choose to kill her children' Meredith heard the words and fainted.

"No! Don't abandon me sisters!" Esther screamed. The torches turn off, and when Kol and Rebecca came at them, Esther and Finn ran away. Bonnie and her mom ran too.

That spell has been stopped on time, but the originals were still bonded to each other by the first spell.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 18! Please read and review. Only one review by now... I really hope to see more :)**

**Chapter 18: wake up sweetheart**

"Why didn't she wake up?" asked Klaus. They were back at the mansion, and Meredith was still unconscious. "I don't know exactly," answered Elijah. "I can hear her pulse and the baby pulse too, its sounds fine." Said Klaus. "It is, but she is not waking up." Said Elijah. "But she can't stay this way, in a few hours she will become weak and the baby too." Said Klaus. "I know." Said Elijah softly. Klaus screamed in frustration and pain. He lies down next to her on the bed, holding her hand.

Damon was with Bonnie, Elena and Stefan at their house. Bonnie's mom already left. "You said that Meredith fainted?" asked Damon. "Yes, and she didn't wake up. They tried to wake her for more than half an hour before they took her from there," said Bonnie. "What can we do?" asked Stefan. "For a start, I will call Elijah." Said Elena. "You have his number?" asked Damon, surprised. "Yes, from a long time ago." Said Elena with her cellphone held to her ear.

"Hello," she heard his voice. "Hi, it's Elena. How is Meredith?" she said. "She didn't wake up yet." Said Elijah sadly. "There is something we can do?" asked Elena. "I don't know," answered Elijah. Damon held his hand out, and Elena gave him the phone.

"I can get medical devices, like IV, fetal monitor and stuff like that," said Damon. The others stared at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes and pulled out of his wallet a medical ID card."You can't steal that stuff, people will notice if it disappeared." Said Elijah. "I wouldn't steal it, just trust me o.k.? see you soon." Said Damon. "Goodbye," said Elijah and hanged up.

"Is it fake?" asked Bonnie. "Not exactly," said Damon and took the card back. "What do you mean not exactly?" asked Elena. "I finished my medicine studies a long time ago but I am not ageing, so I fake the card once in a few years and changed the date on the state database." He explained. "It's crazy! You are a vampire! You kill people, how can you be a doctor?" asked Bonnie. "Look, I got bored so I studied medicine; the thing is that I can use my doctor ID to borrow equipment that can help Meredith, so I will meet you there," said Damon and left. Elena and Bonnie stared at Stefan. "Don't look at me like that, I had no idea that he is a doctor," said Stefan. "o.k." said Elena. "Let's go to the mansion," said Stefan and they got in Elena's car.

Big truck stopped in front of the mansion not very long time later. Damon was in his car behind it. He talked for a moment with the two guys from the truck and went to the door. Elijah opened the door after the first knock. "I have everything we need, can you show them the way to the room?" asked Damon. "Sure." Said Elijah and showed them the way up.

After they finish, Damon took them out. "Call us when you will finish with that stuff doctor Salvatore," said one of the guys. "Sure, thanks." Said Damon and they drove away.

"Doctor Salvatore?" asked Elijah with a raised eyebrow. Damon rolled his eyes at him, gave him his card and got to the room to take care of Meredith.

Damon started to work, while Klaus still next to Meredith, half asleep. He made a quick check to Meredith and the embryo, and then connected both of them to the monitors. He connected Meredith to IV and nutrition tube. Elijah was staring at him, with the card still in his hands. "So… doctor?" asked Elijah. Damon chuckled and took his card back.

Klaus sat on a chair next to Meredith's bed, when Elena, Bonnie and Stefan came in. "I don't want you in here witch," said Klaus without taking his eyes off Meredith's face. "She is my friend," said Bonnie. "Sure, but when she asked your help for our baby, and told you that my mother is dangerous you told her that our baby should have never created," said Klaus. "It's still true. This baby is an abomination," said Bonnie.

Klaus lunged at Bonnie but Elena and Stefan got in his way. Elena was standing in front of Klaus while Stefan was standing behind her, protecting Bonnie. Elena putted her hands on both sides of Klaus's face and he looked at her. "Breathe," she said softly. A tear rolled down his face. Elena hugged him, and he broke down, crying. "She will be fine; you know her, she is the strongest girl in the world." She told him quietly.

Stefan and Bonnie stared at them. "Get Elijah," said Elena and Stefan nodded and got out of the room, taking Bonnie with him.

When Elijah got in, he took Elena's place and hugged his brother. "Thank you Elena," said Elijah. "You're welcome," she replied and after kissing Meredith cheek she got out of the room. Stefan was still there. He stroked Meredith hair and kissed her forehead. "Wake up sister, we need you," he said softly. Stefan walked to the door. "Call me when she wakes up." he said, and left the room.

But Meredith didn't wake up. It has been a few weeks by now.

"Finn is dead," said Elijah. "How did he die?" asked Klaus. "Damon still wants us dead, and so are his brother and friends, lucky for us we already force Bonnie to brake the connection between us, or we all were dead," said Elijah. "Yes, lucky us," said Klaus, careless.

Klaus was depressed. He never left Meredith side, not to feed or to sleep. Damon came in to check on Meredith every day, Klaus didn't even care that he was responsible for his brother death; he just hoped that he will make Meredith to wake up.

One month was left for the baby birth.

Klaus was stroking Meredith hair.

"Wake up sweetheart," he whispered, "wake up."

Meredith opened her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 19! Please read and review. Only one review by now... I really hope to see more :)**

**Chapter 19: alter ego**

"Love? Can you hear me?" asked Klaus softly. Meredith looked at him, and smiled. "I love you," she said weakly. "Ho, I love you too sweetheart," he said and kissed her forehead. Meredith looked around. "What is all of this?" she asked. "You were in coma for close to three months, we needed to take care of you and the baby," he explained. "Coma? How did you get all this stuff?" she asked. "Damon got it, he is a doctor," said Klaus. Meredith blinked repeatedly in shock. "O.k. so he is a doctor. Why exactly?" she asked.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." They heard a chuckle from the door. "A doctor? Seriously?" she asked, looking at chuckling Damon. "I was bored," he replied and got closer so he can check her. "Did you made it up so you can touch me?" asked Meredith while he was checking her, Klaus growled. "Nope. I am a doctor." He said in a smile. She laughed.

"Well, she looks fine," concluded Damon. "So what was this coma?" asked Klaus. "I don't know, maybe it because of Esther spell," said Damon. "O.k. where is my bow?" asked Meredith. "Your bow?" asked Klaus. "Yep, I am going to kill your mother," she said and stood up.

Her legs failed to hold her body, and Klaus caught her before she got to the floor. "You need to do it slowly; you were in bed for almost three months." Said Damon. Meredith rolled her eyes at them while sitting on the bed.

"I will be fine in a minute. Meanwhile, tell me what I missed." Said Meredith. "O.k. Bonnie broke the spell, lucky for us since your friends try to kill us. They killed Finn a moment after Bonnie broke it." Said Klaus. "So, did all of his blood line are dead?" ask Meredith. "How did you know?" asked Damon. "I told you that Esther is planning something bad. She wanted to kill all the vampires," said Meredith. Klaus was staring at her.

"What?" she asked. "You are incredible," said Klaus in a smile. Meredith smiled back at him. "O.k. too much honey for me. You come back to your usual tough huntress self, and you to your annoying hybrid self. Stop this smiles and looks," said Damon. "no." said Meredith. "Absolutely not." Said Klaus and kissed Meredith on her lips. Damon rolled his eyes.

"How is Alaric?" asked Meredith. "His alter ego killing people," said Damon. "That bad. How can I help?" asked Meredith. "You can't. Bonnie gave him some herbs mix, if he drinks it, it supposed to keep him normal." Said Damon. "And what about Esther?" asked Meredith. "She is not around." Said Damon.

"By the way, did you get us all the stakes? I know Elijah is responsible to all of this, but I believe that he may be a bit soft with you," said Klaus. "We have a problem. Alaric hid the last stake, but his alter ego kind of changed the place," said Damon. "What?! You are telling me that the 'killer Alaric' has a stake that can kill us?!" Klaus shouted. "Pretty much," said Damon. "Easy Nicky," said Meredith and stood up again. This time she was o.k.

Klaus looked at her. "We need to do something," said Meredith. "We are doing something. Stefan is trying to wake up the other Alaric, and I'm going with Elena to Denver, to bring Jeremy back," said Damon. "Why you?" asked Meredith. "Stefan is cool with it," said Damon. "It is not what I asked. Never mind, I will go to help Stefan, be careful in Denver." Said Meredith. "You are in the ninth month, where are you going?" asked Klaus following her to the car. "To help." Said Meredith.

She got in the car, and fined it difficult to drive with a ninth months belly. Klaus was smirking. "You drive, and stop smirking at Me." she said angrily. "Sure, my love." He said and drove to the boarding house.

At the cell they find Alaric and Stefan, talking. "Hey guys." Said Meredith. "Meredith. It's nice to see you up." Said Stefan and kissed her cheek. Alaric smiled at her. "Hey hunter." She said and stepped in to the cell. "I am still me," said Alaric. "Not for very long," said Meredith.

"What you have in mind love?" asked Klaus. Meredith leaned in, taking Alaric face in her hands. Klaus growled, jealous. "You know," she whispered seductively, "I was a very good huntress before I slept with the hybrid and got pregnant. It's a very good sex, though." She continued to whisper. Klaus flinched.

For a moment there was nothing but silence. "Take your hands off me, you disgusting slut." Said Alaric and pushed her. Stefan stopped her from falling. "Good job. Are you o.k.?" he asked. "Yep. Get him bring you the stake." Said Meredith. "Don't worry about that." Said Stefan. "I will send Rebecca to go with him." Said Klaus and they left.

In the car Klaus was quiet. "What's wrong?" asked Meredith. "Nothing." Said Klaus. Meredith stared at him. "It's because what I said in there isn't it?" she asked. "Leave it." Said Klaus. "Nicky I was acting. I didn't mean any of it," she said. "Sure," said Klaus. He couldn't forget how distance and cold her words were. "Nicky…" she said softly. "In every lie there is some true," said Klaus sadly. "You are right," said Meredith. Klaus eyes become glossy. He parked in front of the mansion.

Meredith pulled his face to hers. "The sex part, is absolutely true." She whispered and kissed his lips softly. "I love you," she told him. "I love you too," he replied. She kissed his nose in affection.

None of them notice that Rebecca was different. Klaus burned the stake she gave him without looking at it, making his big mistake. That was how they got surrounded with salt, stuck in the school at the ball night, while Elena was kidnapped by Esther.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 20! Please read and review. Two reviews by now... Thank you! :)**

**Chapter 20: baby**

"Get us out of here witch," said Klaus angrily. "I am trying." She said glaring at him. They were all dressed up at the 50's style. Meredith was the only one that dressed up regular way, with a wide black dress that was comfortable with her big belly. "Well, try harder." Said Klaus.

"Nicky," said Meredith. "Stay out of it Meredith," said Klaus looking at Bonnie, "well?" he said. "Can you let me concentrate?" said Bonnie. "Nicklaus," said Meredith again a bit anxious. "I told you Meredith, stay out of it," Klaus repeated. "Nicklaus!" she screamed. "What?!" he asked facing her. "My water broke," she replied. Klaus looked at her scared face and then at the floor.

Around Meredith's legs was puddle of water. "Ho god," said Klaus, terrified. A moment later Meredith was screaming in pain. She leaned against the wall, panting. Klaus held her hand and kissed her cheek. "It's going to be fine, I promise." He said, not sure at all at his words. She chuckled, "liar," she said and petted his hair. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Meredith please sit down. I send Jeremy to get some clean towels from the lockers room, and Tyler brings some alcohol," said Damon. Meredith sat on the floor, panting again as the pain hit her. Damon sat in front of her, after washing his hands first with water and then with alcohol.

"Wow you are fast. It's already the time. At the next time you feel the pain, I want you to push o.k.?" said Damon. Meredith nodded and screamed again. "Now! Push!" Damon encouraged her. Meredith pushed, while Klaus petting her hair, and holding her hand. "Breathe now," said Damon. Meredith obeyed, panting.

The same process repeated a few more times. Pushing and breathing until a little scream filled the room. Damon smiled at the little baby and wrapped her in a clean towel. "It's a girl," he announced. "Let's meet your mommy?" he spoke to the little baby and gave her to Meredith.

Meredith held her baby and pet her little head. "She is perfect," whispered Klaus. Meredith smiled at him. "Do you have a name for her?" asked Jeremy. Meredith and Klaus shook their heads as no.

"I find Elena," said Bonnie. Klaus kissed Meredith's forehead and the baby's too, and went to look at the map. "That not surprising," said Klaus. "What do you mean?" asked Stefan. "It's where I killed Esther, places like that are good to channel power," said Klaus. "I also broke the salt circle." Said Bonnie. "Perfect, let's go." Said Klaus.

"Nicky," said Meredith. He looked at her. "I am coming with you," she said. "You can't, you just got through labor." Said Klaus. "I will need some of your blood." She said. For a moment they just stared at each other. "O.k. what about the baby?" asked Klaus. "She is coming with us," said Meredith. Klaus looked at her. "o.k." he said and bit his arm. Meredith drank his blood and got her strength back.

They all got to the right place, and find there Elena and Alaric. Esther body was on the ground. Elena told them what happened. How Esther used her blood and the alter ego of Alaric to make him an original vampire, and used his ring to make a stake that not only kills originals, but also can't be destroyed.

"I am not going to finish the transition," said Alaric. Meredith looked at him softly. She needed to find a solution.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi! here is chapter 21! Please read and review. Two reviews by now... Thank you! :)**

**Chapter 21: dark magic**

Damon sat with Alaric for a while. They shared a bottle of bourbon.

"Bonnie, can we talk?" asked Meredith. "Arrr…sure," said Bonnie. "I wanted to ask, can you undo the spell?" asked Meredith. Bonnie stared at her. "Maybe, but its dark magic, and it's really bad." Said Bonnie. "Bonnie we are talking about Alaric, he is a good man, and he is our friend, he is not deserved to be Esther's victim." Said Meredith. "He want to be left alone," said Damon in agony. Meredith looked at Bonnie. "o.k. I will try," said Bonnie. "Thank you, I will be inside, with him." Said Meredith and walked to Alaric.

Alaric was sitting on the floor, weak and half drunk.

"Hey you," she told him. "Meredith and little baby. Congratulations," said Alaric in a sad smile. "Thanks," she told him and sat next to him. "You look great, by the way. Like you didn't have a baby an hour ago." Said Alaric. "I know. I drank Nicky's blood, so I can be here." Said Meredith. "It's nice of you," he mumbled.

"Hey, hold on o.k.? Bonnie is trying to undo the spell, to make you human again." She told him softly. "Really? That's nice too." Said Alaric careless. "Do you want to hold her?" asked Meredith. "You don't give a baby to a drunken man that has the potential to become a vampire," said Alaric. "So I am crazy, do you want her or not?" said Meredith. "Sure," said Alaric.

She gave him the baby and he held her on his chest. "She is light. What's her name?" asked Alaric. "Amm… she doesn't have any yet," said Meredith. "Really? Can I suggest something?" he looked at her. "Sure." She said in a smile. "What about Emily?" he asked. "It's… actually a good one; I will ask Nicky about it later, thanks." Said Meredith in a smile. He smiled and groaned.

Meredith called Klaus and he took the baby away. Meredith hugged Alaric, his body leaning on hers. She started singing a lullaby in Spanish. "You are already a mommy," mumbled Alaric. "Just hold on, and everything will be o.k." she whispered in tears and continue with her lullaby, hoping that she isn't putting him to sleep forever.

Suddenly Alaric gasped and opened his eyes. "Alaric?" she asked, anxious. He looked around. Meredith checked his pulse, it was normal. "Damon!" she shouted. Damon ran in. "it worked? Bonnie said she did it," he said. "I think so, can you check him?" asked Meredith. Damon started to check him. "What's up doctor?" asked Alaric moving from Meredith to the wall. "Well, he is drunk. Other than that, perfectly fine." Said Damon. Meredith smiled.

She helped Alaric to get out and then walked to Bonnie. "Thank you," said Meredith. "It was for Alaric," said Bonnie and after saying goodbye to Alaric she took off.

Meredith pulled out the witched stake. She tried to break it, burned it, but nothing happened to the stake. "It can't be destroyed." Said Klaus. "True, but I can hide it." Said Meredith. "Where?" asked Stefan. She smiled. "Follow me please," she said and they followed her car to the lake.

Meredith took off her dress, staying in her red bra and underwear. Klaus growled angrily. He didn't like to see her like that in front of so many males. She was his, only his. Meredith smiled, and with the stake in her hand jump down to the lake. All of them stared as she swam deep in the water.

Meredith swam deep. She fined a little hole in a rock. She pushed the stake inside and blocked the hole with a stone. The rock she pushed until the blocked hole face down and then she swam up before she will drown.

Klaus looked down. He was relieved to see her. "See you at the lower side!" she called them and swam away.


End file.
